Chuck Versus the Outback
by aross93
Summary: Takes off at the end of Season 2. What happens with the new Intersect in Chuck? What is the Ring? What happens to Chuck and Sarah's future?
1. The Outback

_CHAPTER 1: The Outback_

_This story takes off where Season 2 ended. Chuck has just re-intersected himself. After, he takes out 7 Ring agents while saving Casey and Sarah from imminent death. Chuck has just admitted to being able to use Kung Fu. The first chapter is from Chuck's Point-of-View._

Happy Reading!

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

**Random Building**

**Los Angeles, California**

**April 27, 2009**

"Guys, I think I know Kung-Fu."

That is that last thing I remember before my sight going black. I remember Casey and Sarah rushing toward me. Sarah's voice still rings in my ear.

"Chuck!" she screamed, "Chuck! Listen to me you have to wake up. Chuck! Please wake up you can't be dead. I need you. Chuck, please come back to me. I can't lose you!"

Casey ran to Sarah and started yelling about how they needed to get me out of the room before more Ring agents tried to kill them and take me away.

Sarah and Casey were trying to phone General Beckman to inform her that I uploaded the Intersect, that the cube was destroyed, that Bryce was officially dead, and that I might be dead too.

I felt Casey fling me over his shoulder and the last thing I heard was Sarah crying and trying to say something to me.

"Chuck, you are going to be OK. You can't leave without knowing how much I care for you, how much I…love you. I need you to wake up so we can save the world, together."

I thought to myself, _Sarah don't cry. I can't stand seeing you so upset. Don't give-up on me, on the world, on __**us**__. _

I wanted to respond to her to tell her how much I adored everything about her. How I couldn't live without her. How much I loved her back. But, everything from that point on was black. I didn't know it then, but the next time I opened my eyes I would awake in a foreign country, in a foreign hospital, and abandoned or so I thought.

**Royal Darwin Hospital**

**Darwin, Northern Territory Australia**

**May 1, 2009**

"Mr. Carmichael, please open your eyes. You just underwent minor surgery. We need you to open your eyes to see if the procedure was successful." I didn't know who was saying this, but it came from a man with an amusing Australian accent.

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw the doctor and a team of nurses checking my vitals.

I had start asking questions, that's what got me into trouble in the first place, "Where is Sarah? Where am I? What is wrong with me? Tell me where Sarah is."

"Sir, please you must not overwork yourself. I performed minor surgery on you three days ago. You are healing well. My name is Dr. Carney. You are in the Neurology Ward at Royal Darwin Hospital in the Northern Territory. I do not know who Sarah is. Is she your spouse?" the doctor responded thoughtfully.

I thought I was going to die from not knowing where Sarah, the love of my life, was. _Northern Territory, that is in Australia right? How did I get here? Chuck, what have you gotten yourself into?_

Suddenly the door to my room opened and there she was. She was just as beautiful as I remembered, maybe even more. Sarah walked in and whispered something to the doctor, "Dr. Carney, may I have a moment with my husband?"

The doctor and his team left the room. It was just Sarah and I. My heart started racing as she walked towards my bed. She took my hand and ran her fingers through my hair. Somehow, that always calmed me and she knew it.

"Chuck. Listen to me carefully." I knew immediately something had happened to Sarah. She was so much colder. She was acting like Agent Walker, CIA agent, and I couldn't figure out why.

"You are in danger we have to get you out of this hospital. Follow my lead on your cover story if the doctor starts asking you questions-"

I stupidly interrupted her, "Sarah, what happened to me? Why am I in Australia?"

"We weren't sure that any hospital in North America was safe enough for you to stay in for more than a night. We, Casey and I, had to move you to somewhat of a safe hospital but don't worry we told Ellie and Devon that we were going on vacation so they wouldn't question us-"

"What happened to me? Sarah, I need some serious answers. I am so confused right now. I lied to Ellie and I didn't even know it. I had surgery and I didn't even know it. The last thing I remember is fighting Miles back in L.A. What has happened to me Sarah?"

"Chuck I don't really know the specifics on your injuries. I think there was pressure on your brain and the surgery relieved it. What I know for sure is that we have to get you out of this room. Is it safe for me to assume that you are in good enough health to fly back to LA tonight?"

I couldn't put my finger on it. Sarah was acting so differently. What was it? She was physically and emotionally exhausted. Her ex-lover died the same night I re-intersected myself. The same night I somehow saved her and Casey from death.

"Sarah what are you not telling me? I can sense that you are uneasy about something. I can't quite put my finger on it. I trust you. Just let me know what is going on-"

Her eyes started flooding like a big storm had just past. Her faced expressed every emotion I could think of, love, anger, fear, distress, and joy. Her mouth began to open as if her life depended on it. "Chuck, I have to ask you something and I need you to respond as honestly as you can."

"Sarah what ever it is, I'll give you my most sincere answer."

"After you blacked out back in the Intersect room, do you remember anything you heard?"

_Was she seriously asking me this? Was this just like the time when we both thought we were going to die, our first kiss? Was her admission of her love for me just another thing she would regret?_ The truth was that I had in fact heard her say it. I so badly wanted to respond but my senses were quickly deteriorating. All I knew is that I wanted her to say it for real not because she thought I was dead. This was the first thing since the wedding I was sure of. I made the mistake of making Sarah Walker mad.

"Sarah, I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I want our relationship whatever it may be categorized as to be real for both of us. I will wait as long as I can for you to finally express yourself. But Sarah I can't wait forever. If I have to spend my entire life getting over you then that is what I have to do because whether you like it or not Sarah Walker, I am in love with you."

I saw Sarah start breathing heavier. I knew something was up. I just didn't know it was this bad.

"Honestly Chuck, how do you expect me to respond to that? I let my feelings get in the way of our mission and it cost Bryce his live and almost cost you yours. Right now, I just need some time to sort everything out. Between the drama caused by you, Bryce, and Casey I am quite surprised I haven't passed out myself."

"Sarah, what are you saying? Do you not want to be with me? Am I just a burden on your otherwise perfect CIA government operative life? Do you regret making our relationship real?" I said as my voice began to get louder, "Do you regret not going with Bryce? Do you regret what almost happened at the motel in Barstow? Just tell me!"

By then I had started sweating from the yelling, but I didn't stop. "I am so sick of your emotional insecurities. I open up and share everything with you while you keep yourself in your own little cocoon making sure you control your asset by any means necessary."

By the end of my little speech, I had finally realized that I was practically screaming at Sarah. I heard a loud thud and then the sound of the love of my life weeping on the floor of my hospital room.

I tried to get out of bed to help her up and hold her in my arms. To Tell her that I was sorry for yelling and that it was the painkillers talking. But just as I was about to get up, my all-time favorite person Colonel John Casey of the NSA, walked into the room.

"Walker, what has been up with you lately? We have to begin writing the report to give Beckman. Can you go get the doctor's signature so we can get Chuck out of this hell hole of a hospital?"

Somehow with all the strength she had left, Sarah picked herself up and whispered something to Casey.

"Casey, I can't handle this anymore. Bryce's death, Chuck's re-intersection, and the new threat of the Ring...all of this is too much for me to handle. Can you brief Chuck of the details of our current situation while I go deal with the doctor?"

"All right Walker, this is the only break I am giving you. I realize that your lady-feelings are probably going haywire right now, so I will give you this one break. Go get Dr. Carney to sign off on Chuck and I will update him on the details of the situation."

Sarah walked out. I saw her talking to the doctors. Her eyes were red and her make-up was running all over her face. I felt so incredibly guilty for yelling at her. I realized I was going to get my ass chewed about my yelling at Sarah by the meanest guy I know, John Casey.

"Bartowski, listen up. Your stunt back in L.A. almost cost us the entire mission. Do you realize how much more danger you are in now? The new Intersect can do much more than the original. That means more people will try to get you. Do you understand that these people will do anything to capture you even to get even the slightest amount of intelligence out of you? Walker made the right move in taking you out here to heal. She in some way, shape, or form saved your self."

Casey took a deep breath to calm his nerves and then continued his lecture; "You have absolutely no right to yell at her like you did. I never thought it was possible to break the CIA's best agent, but you did what ever the best torturer couldn't do which is break Sarah Lisa Walker. Better be proud of what you have done Bartowski."

"First off Casey, I would prefer if you address as Chuck or Charles. I am not your pet bird or some animal you treat like shit. Second of all, what happened to Sarah was her own fault. I gave her a chance to come clean to me. She chose to stay as the queen of her own world-"

I saw Casey's fist coming but I had no time to react. I had never realized how much a punch to the jaw hurts. "What the fuck was that for? Was what I said a lie? Was it somehow not true?"

Casey let out a short laugh and then began his little mockery of me; "This is where you went wrong Chucky boy. You just pissed off one of the few people keeping you out of a government bunker. Not only did you disrespect my partner, you disrespected an armed government assassin. In my current position, there are over ten ways for me to end your life. All of them are painful. One is instantaneous. If I ever hear you talk about Sarah Walker like that again, I will take the most painful and lengthy approach in ending your pathetic existence, do you understand me Bartowski?"

"Yeah but-" I was cut off by another blow to the jaw.

"You really must not Bartowski. People like Walker and I are trained and tested for years to not open up under any circumstances. You broke her shell and then hit her while she was down. You scolded her for trying to help you. You never gave her a chance to explain herself. Chuck, that girl is madly in love with you even if she can't admit it to you." Casey stopped to respond to the expression on my face like 'how do you know?'

"It's the world's worst kept secret Chuck. How could you even doubt that for one-second? I had never seen her cry actual real tears before today. I don't know how you are going to get her back or if you are going to get her back, but I am done with the emotional games you have been playing around here."

I honestly did not know that Casey knew that many words. He has never really talked to me. After this heart to heart, I think I am more scared of his reaction if I don't win Sarah back than his reaction to us being together.

I had just opened my mouth to thank Casey for his advise when Sarah came in. I gazed into her eyes; our eyes locked for what seemed like eternity.

"Walker, I assume you got the doctor's approval on Chuck's transport?"

"Yes, we need to leave now. I think I might have spotted the beginning of what would be major trouble in the hall."

"Agreed. Bartowski, get up and walk with Agent Walker to the helipad that will take us to Darwin International Airport. I will stay back to make sure the coast is clear."

Sarah took me by the arm and helped me get dressed. Before this entire fiasco, the sensation of my skin to Sarah's was electric. As she dressed me, the former electrical sensation was replaced with an ice cold feeling whereever she touched me.

She walked with me to the elevator. I tried to grab her hand to feel somewhat connected to her but she jerked away at every opportunity. _How am I going to do this? If only I hadn't been so juvenile…_My thoughts were beginning to make me light headed and I almost collapsed onto the elevator floor. If it weren't for Sarah grabbing my waist and catching me I would have had another bruise.

As Sarah helped me up, I couldn't believe how close my face was to hers. I was mere inches away from what seemed to be the center of my life. I leaned in to kiss her now pale lips but she jerked to the side. I barely contacted the side of her face with mine.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" asked a concerned Agent Walker.

"I just thought…well-"

"Chuck you said it yourself, you're done with me. I get it, but you can't try to kiss me and pretend that nothing happened back in your hospital room. You may think I'm in a 'cocoon' but that doesn't make me forgetful."

I had seen the expression once on Sarah's face. When she came back to the Buymore after the Christmas Eve crisis and lied to me about shooting the Lieutenant. Her face showed anger and frustration. What she just had said I knew instantly that it was a lie._ Thank god! She still has some feelings for me! I'm so glad I always made a mental note of all her facial expressions. For once I'm glad I have this Intersect. _

We met up with Casey on the helipad, "Bartowski you want to fly this thing to the airstrip? Since you did such a great job last time I figure you would want a repeat."

"Casey, if you don't remember the doctor said to go easy on Chuck. He had surgery for Christ's sake, why don't you leave him alone just this once!"

Was this actually happening? Sarah was defending me after I accused her of wanting to be with Bryce instead of me. _Maybe this trip home wasn't going to be as bad as I thought. _

**Back in the Hospital**

One of my nurses was making the phone call that would eventually find it's way back to me. "Yes, sir. His name was Charles Carmichael. His injuries look like the ones we have been searching for. Pressure on the brain due to the Intersect upload and body exhaustion due to the flash. How do you wish to pursue this?"

The unknown voice on the other side of the phone started to laugh, "Send all the information you have back to our teams in LA. They will take care of Mr. Carmichael once he gets back stateside. You have done well Agent Glass. Thank you for your work. You will be receiving your compensation soon."

**Darwin International Airport to Los Angeles International Airport**

**Darwin, Northern Territory Australia to LA, California United States**

**May 1, 2009**

Once we arrived at the airport, I felt like a huge burden was lifted off my shoulders. I was in excruciating pain due to my surgery. The CIA jet was the nicest plane I had ever seen. It had a medical room where I could be monitored. "Hey guys, I just have one request. Since I am the one who just had surgery, can Sarah stay in the medical cabin during the flight incase something happens?"

I knew she would try to say no. I remembered reading her CIA file that I forced a flash on. It said she had attended Harvard University were she had a premed major. I knew she was the best chance I had in staying alive during our journey from Darwin to LA.

"I agree with you Bartowski, Walker stay with Chuck incase he codes."

"Agent Casey, I think that would be highly unprofessional given the current situation between the asset and me."

Casey and Sarah were having a staring fight. She didn't want to let Chuck know something real about her because she was scared he would leave her like all the other men in her life.

She finally gave up. "All right fine Casey, you win. Chuck just lay down and I will be in there in a moment to hook you up to the monitors." Sarah walked out and I assumed she was yelling at Casey. I couldn't really hear the conversation, but now I assume it went like this:

"_Casey, care to explain why you are trying to compromise me with the asset?"_

"_Walker, you and him need to get your heads on straight. Granted he was a complete jackass back in Darwin he did have a valid point. He can't wait forever."_

"_Since when have you been concerned with the status our relationship?"_

"_I care about the mission. If you two fighting hurts the mission then that is when I start caring. When you guys went AWOL, I had never seen such determination in either of you. Chuck was determined to get his father back. He didn't hesitate with you either. He knew what he wanted, and he figured out how to get it. We need that determination all the time for every mission. If you both in a real relationship is the price of success, I will gladly pay it a hundred times over."_

"_So are you saying that you won't tell Beckman say if I decide I need to get rid of the...um...sexual tension between Chuck and I? Are you saying that you would feel comfortable turning off the video and audio surveillance so we could screw each other's brains out? Casey, I don't think I quite understand what you are saying and with all due respect, I-" _

"_Walker, I am giving you a huge break. In formal words, so you can finally wrap it around your head, I am allowing probably the only relationship of an agent and her asset. I am permitting the relationship to exist on all terms. I will allow this relationship exist only if it helps our teams success. If the team begins to collapse because of you two, I will inform the General. If anything goes wrong with our team I will make sure that __**you**__ are reassigned immediately as far away as possible and Chuck is sent to an underground bunker. Am I making myself clear?"_

"_John, I never thought I would ever say this but I no longer have positive feelings toward Chuck-"_

"_Sarah, I put some sense into him. I know you have feelings for the kid. I have been in this business for a long time. Trust me when I say, what you two have is real and special. A while back, when I met someone special I let the catch of a lifetime get away. I won't let that happen to you or Chuck. If you suspect things are going south on his end just send him to me and I will gladly put some more sense into that head of his. OK?"_

"_Thank you, I owe for this one Casey. I better check up on our boy now. See you when we touch down at LAX."_

I watched Sarah turn her frown upside down. She began to glow. I wasn't quite sure why, but I would soon find out. As I watched her walk in the room, I felt my breathing stop and my sight went black._ Oh god, Not this again._

_**END OF CHAPTER 1**_

A/N: This is my first fanfic that I have put on the site. Any recommendations or suggestions are gladly accepted. I have already written chapters 2 & 3, I'm just waiting on feedback from chapter 1. I have no beta or editor, so all mistakes are mine. Also, I, in no way shape or form, own Chuck. If I did, season 2 would have ended on a different note. Read and Review!!


	2. Speeding Tickets

Previously on Chuck Versus the Outback:

"_John, I never thought I would ever say this but I no longer have positive feelings toward Chuck. What he said really stung."_

"_Sarah, I beat some sense into him. If you suspect things are going south on his end just send him to me and I will gladly put some sense into that head of his. OK?"_

"_Thank you, I owe for this one Casey. I better check up on our boy now. See you when we touch down at LAX."_

I watched Sarah turn her frown upside down. She began to glow. I wasn't sure why, but I would soon find out. As I watched her walk in the room, I felt my chest tighten and then my sight went black._ Oh god, Not this again._

_Chapter 2: Speeding Tickets_

**Somewhere over Australia**

**May 1, 2009**

Sarah walked into the medical cabin with the biggest smile on her face. Casey had just informed her that she was allowed to have a real relationship with Chuck as long as it didn't interfere with the mission. He also said he wouldn't tell General Beckman unless the relationship began to negatively affect the team.

Sarah looked at Chuck who seemed to have fallen asleep in the hospital bed. She was preparing the machines and monitors to be hooked up to Chuck. When she looked at him, she gasped. She saw Chuck unconscious for the second time and it almost broke her into a million pieces.

"Casey! Get in here now! Chuck isn't breathing!"

Casey ran in as quickly as he could. They both needed to calm down in so they would be able to treat Chuck effectively.

"How long has he been like this?"

"I'm guess from the signs only a minute or so. Get me a uh...scalpel and a straw. We need to get air into his lungs before he goes flat."

Sarah found her calm center and quickly got Chuck breathing again. She wasn't sure why he was choking or how this had happened, but she knew from that moment on she couldn't be without Chuck. The second Chuck woke up she decided she would finally take control of her own life and come clean with her feelings, whether the agent in her liked it or not.

**Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean**

**May 2, 2009**

About ten hours later during the team's jet got refueled. It was too big of a security risk for the plane to land to get more fuel. They were forced to receive a midair refuel, which was a dangerous maneuver since they were over the ocean.

Around the time of the midair refuel, Chuck finally woke up from his 'sleep'. He thought about the nightmare he had dreamt of. _Sarah was cutting into him. He was bleeding everywhere. Casey was freaking out. The worst part of the nightmare was that Sarah was crying._

"I really hope that wasn't real, just like every other thing in my life." Chuck whispered out-loud to hear his own voice. He sighed dejectedly. He still had blurry sight from the surgery but for some reason his head was no longer throbbing in pain.

Immediately, Sarah's spy skills sensed that he was awake. She walked over to Chuck and put her hand on his chest. "Chuck, thank god you are OK. I had to perform an emergency tracheotomy since there was major inflammation in your upper throat from the surgery. You weren't breathing so I was forced to open your airways." Her eyes started tearing up so she tried blinking them away, "I am just so happy you are alive. I don't know what I would have done if you had...you know...died."

Chuck gave Sarah a perplexed look. Not less than twenty-four hours ago, they both were fighting about the limits of a cover/real relationship. Chuck had lashed out at Sarah and officially broke her. Sarah had reacted the only way she knew, go back into her shell, pure survival mode. Keep yourself safe and away from whatever causes you pain. Unfortunately, her pain wouldn't go away even back in her 'cocoon'.

To Chuck, Sarah was acting as if that had never happened. He had to find out the real reason she was being so kind to him._ What was she trying to do? She made it crystal clear she didn't want anything to do with me. Women and their fluctuating emotions!_ "Sarah, what are you doing? The reason I wanted you in here was because I know you studied premed at Harvard. Did you think there was another reason why I asked for you?"

"Chuck, you need to listen to what I'm about to say. There are some things I need to get off my chest. I need to do this for me so I can maybe make everything mellow again."

"Me too. I have some shit I need to say too. I feel-"

"Oh, ok. You go first-"

"Thanks. I wanted to apologize for the way I acted yesterday at the hospital. I had no right or reason to yell at you. I was frustrated with my life. I never meant to hurt you in any way. I am so sorry that I upset you. I had no right to accuse you. I understand if you never want to see or speak to me again because frankly, I never want to see that person I was in the hospital again either."

"Chuck, I don't know where to begin. You are so humble and modest. You always someway somehow take my breath away."

She took a deep breath and continued with her spiel, "I don't know where to begin. I know being in the hospital, hurt, and away from your family was hard on you."

Chuck butted in, "I wasn't away from all of my family, I had you." He gave her a warm smile urging her to continue.

Her face brightened a little, she continued, "Chuck, I always belittled you for expressing your feelings. What I should have been doing instead was embracing them. I never acknowledge them or confirmed anything for you. I made your life miserable. I'm the reason your hurt right now. I feel so guilty for hurting you again. I am so sorry."

Chuck leaned up and wiped her tears off her cheek, "You never made my life miserable, you are what made is bearable."

"Thank you. There is something else I have to say. Ok, well Chuck you know I'm horrible at relationships. I told you that on our first date in the Mexican restaurant. You may think otherwise, but my time with years has been the best two years of my life. I learned so much about relationships from you. I would have never thought that I could feel this way. Charles Irving Bartowski, I...I...think your...awesome. Damn it. Sorry Chuck, I can't. I just don't know how to say it."

"Sarah, you can tell me. I don't want you to feel pressured. Say it when you are able to. Just take a deep breath. Whatever baggage you have about your past that makes you feel insecure, just let me handle it. I told you that on our first date too. I want to help you along the way. I want to make you happy." He put his hand on her arm and rubbed it to try to make her feel better.

"OK, when I saw you almost die back in LA and on this plane, I knew I couldn't go another day without you. I want to wake up everyday in your arms like the motel in Barstow. I want to be able to care for you. I want to be with you. No CIA, NSA, no US Government involvement. Just you and me. I want to be able to be open with you, share all my secrets with you. Tell you how my day was without thinking twice, without thinking about who is watching or listening to us. I want this-"

Sarah reached toward him, and planted a hungry and passion filled kiss on his lips. She knew he was in no condition to add any more oomph to the kiss so after a brief moment she pulled back. She did not want to further injure him after his minor surgery and his emergency tracheotomy.

"I want that everyday when I come home. I want you to be there. Chuck, will you be my real boyfriend?"

"Yes, Sarah Lisa Walker, I will be your real boyfriend. And as a real boyfriend, I can do this without any hesitations what-so-ever-"

He leaned up, grabbed the back of her head and brought her down to his lips. He put every ounce of energy he had into that kiss. And a kiss is what it was. He opened his mouth and explored Sarah Walker. And what do you know, she did the same.

After a few seconds he lost his breath and had to come up for air, "Wow, even after surgery I still got it!" Chuck gave Sarah a goofy smile, "I have been waiting so long for this, for you, for us. But, I mean won't the General find out? She is the biggest yenta there is. She'll reassign you in a New York minute, and then...Sarah, I don't want to lose you." He looked up at her and saw in her eyes that there was something she wasn't saying. "Sarah, what aren't you telling me? Does the General already know? I'm feeling lost at sea."

"Well, I have a surprise for you. But first, you have to know and believe without a doubt that I will never leave you, no matter what. They'll have to drag me out of LA tied up before I leave you. Trust me, OK?"

Chuck nodded. She continued, "So, I just figured out you're not the only unpredictable member of the team." She had hoped that what she said came across right because she really wanted to take it back.

Chuck wasn't quite sure how to respond. What was so unpredictable about him? _Was it that I never stay in the car, yes. Was it that I re-intersected myself, yes. Was it that I completely went crazy on Sarah, yes. I see how I am unpredictable_. "Ok, I'm only semi-unpredictable...what's the surprise?"

Sarah started fidgeting. _Phew he isn't mad._ She finally started again, "Well, I talked with Casey and he said...well that we could be a real couple...um...start a real relationship based on true feelings...and he wouldn't tell the General as long as it doesn't affect missions."

She saw Chuck's jaw drop basically to the floor. "Oh my god! This is great! Sarah, I don't even know what to say right now." Chuck's face was like grand finale of 4th of July fireworks. Every emotion in the book was on his face. Fear, joy, excitement, everything. "What does this mean for us? Do we have to cover anything up? I mean, after my conversation with Casey yesterday and him beating the shit out of me for disrespecting you-"

"What?! Chuck what did Casey do to you? All he said was that he put some sense into you, not beat the shit out of you. Oh my god, are these bruises on your face from him? So help me I will kick his ass."

"No Sarah. Well yes and no. He helped me see the light. He made me find the courage to be brave and take my life into my own hands. Not let anyone else command me. Without his help I probably would have given up on us and wasted another five years of my life. He saved me from hitting rock bottom. I owe him my happiness."

Sarah had to use all her energy to stop the tears from forming._ John Casey is the best man I have ever seen. He is a good friend and partner. I never realized how much he has supported Chuck and I's relationship. I always thought be was just a cold-blooded killer. Turns out he is the NSA's best matchmaker. Go figure. _

Chuck had been looking at Sarah while she started staring into space, "Sarah, you still here?"

"Yea, sorry Chuck. I was just thinking about how we can repay Casey. He helped me tremendously too. He is why I finally stepped out of my so-called 'cocoon'," Sarah's eyes by now had started to expel tears of joy, "Chuck, have I told you recently how much I care about you?"

"Yea, I don't think so...," he said with a mischievous grin, "I think you will need to remind me every hour. Surgery can do that to a person, you know make them forgetful." Chuck gave Sarah his signature Bartowski smile and time seemed to stop for the young couple in blatantly love.

"Chuck, you need to get some rest. I'll be right here," pointing to the chair, "If you need me."

"Sarah, you can join me up here if you want. A chair isn't the best place to rest."

Sarah gave into Chuck's request and joined him. After a few minutes, the young lovers fell asleep in each others arms. Chuck's big arms were protecting Sarah. Even with his injury's, Sarah Walker, a government assassin, still felt protected by Chuck Bartowski, a simple computer nerd.

**Los Angeles, California **

**May 3, 2009**

As the CIA jet touched down at LAX, the team helped Chuck out of the plane and into the black suburban Casey had ordered to pick them up. Casey drove to Sarah's apartment where Chuck would stay the night while he stabilized from his injuries.

Sarah and Chuck sat in the back seat. Their hands never parted. They always had something connecting them. A hand on a knee, a hand in a hand, or a hand brushing through some hair. They both wanted to thank Casey for what he had done for them. He had undoubtedly risked his entire career for the happiness of the pair of star-cross'd lovers.

Chuck finally broke the silence, "Ok, I can't stand the silence. So here I go." He felt Sarah's hand squeeze him in confirmation of what he was about to say, "Casey, you have so much honor and respect for this country. I never realized that you respected me too. I don't know what they taught you in the academy, but I know they didn't teach you to be a hero. You're the best example of an unsung hero. You never take credit for the great things you do. I know that's how you like it. But, I'll always know that you helped me when I was down. Thank you so much. Someday I am going to pay you back for what you have done for Sarah and me. Maybe get Ilsa back, I don't know-"

Casey's angry center, not calm center, started to rumble again, "Bartowski if you keep it up I will make sure you never get the chance to get in the sack with Walker. You get that?"

Chuck's face turned bright red as did Sarah's. He whispered to her, "That's his way of saying 'you're welcome' you know."

"Yea, I figured." Sarah smiled at Chuck. She looked deep into his eyes and saw that he was the one she was meant to be with, for the rest of her life.

The inseparable pair were giggling while Casey floored the suburban through the early morning city traffic.

The ride from LAX took about 45 with the traffic. By the time the team arrived at Sarah's apartment, they all just wanted to sleep. Jet lag from Australia to LA was bad enough but for Chuck he had stitches, aches, and bruises all-over his body to worry about.

**Sarah's Hotel Apartment**

**Around 6 am**

After Sarah and Casey got Chuck settled into the bed with the necessary doctor ordered IV in place, Casey decided he had enough with the awkward affectionate atmosphere Chuck and Sarah had created.

He decided he would leave once the nerd-boy fell asleep. He walked over to Sarah, "Walker take care of him. Try to keep it in your pants until his fully functional. Can you do that?"

Sarah pushed Casey to the door and whispered, "Casey, just shut your mouth before I permanently shit it for you. Go get your daily dose of some single malt scotch and a cigar because you are really starting to become an unnecessary pain in my ass."

Casey gave her a dumbstruck face, "How did you-"

"I'm still a spy. Just a spy with real emotions and feelings. That doesn't mean I don't know all you little tricks. Just get out of here you old fart." Sarah pushed him out the door. Casey was glad to be out of that room. He wouldn't have been able to take any more of the awkwardness.

Sarah walked back into the bedroom, and was about to change into her pajamas to take a nap on her couch when Chuck began moaning in his sleep, "Sarah, no. Don't leave me. Sarah no..."

Sarah was a little freaked out to say the least. She wasn't sure if he was dreaming or having a nightmare. She had some medical experience but not enough differentiate his subconscious. She walked over to him, and rubbed his arm trying to calm him, "Chuck. Chuck, I'm right here. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I'm here to keep you safe for good. Just go back to sleep. You are safe. Just listen to my voice and try to sleep."

With that Chuck nestled his head into the pillow. Sarah decided to lay in bed next to him instead of the couch in-case he had another nightmare. She put her head on his chest. "Sweet dreams Chuck. Just remember, I care so much about you, you have no idea how much. Never forget that." She gave him a little peck on his forehead and went to sleep.

The couple inched their way closer to each other during their bit of shut-eye. They slept through the rest of the day and into the next morning. Sarah had never slept so well since her mom left when she was a little girl. Something about the security Chuck provided in her sleep allowed her to crash in the bed next to Chuck even though the agent inside her was screaming to not. Chuck somehow managed to wrap her in his arms even with an IV pumping antibiotics into his ravaged body. Maybe it was biology, maybe it was Mother Nature, or maybe it was both of them unconsciously wanting the other. However, only fate knew how the next few days would span for the two young lovers but for the time being they were both more than content with what they had. Each other.

**About a day later...**

**May 3, 2009**

"Bartowski, Walker! Get your lazy asses out of bed!"

Chuck awoke to the friendly voice of John Casey. _How did he even get in here? Oh right, Sarah gave him a key. I need him to give that back. I don't want him to walk in on some 'tango-ing'... _He had slept for over a day with Sarah. He had his arms around her tightly.

Just as Chuck was out like a log, Sarah was in a deep sleep. Nothing would have woken her up, well maybe Chuck shifting his weight around and the unfortunate voice of Colonel John Casey.

"Sleepy heads, get up! You both have been out stone cold for over 24 hours. How do you think the General reacted when neither of you showed up to last night's briefing?"

Chuck opened his eyes to see to the outline of a big, bulky, scary Agent Casey staring at him, "Ahh! Not pretty!" He turned on his side and saw Sarah's platinum blond hair, "Finally, somet-hing pretty!" He started stroking her hair, "All the non-pretties go-"

He was still half asleep but Sarah had already starting tugging on him to let her go, "Chuck its time to get up. We have a big day ahead. It's OK now. Just turn onto your back and let me take care of anything."

"Hah! I doubt that is the first time that's ever been said to nerd-boy." Casey was getting frustrated and needed to get the duo updated. "Come on, Walker get out of the love sack and get your shit together. We have a briefing in at oh-eight-hundred sharp. Be there or I'll oust you to the General."

Sarah understood exactly what he was saying. _Was he actually playing the 'I'll turn you in' card? This soon? Maybe this wasn't a good idea...NO! You love Chuck, this is what you have always wanted. Just make sure that he knows that. Get your head together!_

After a moment of deep thought, Sarah got out of the bed to shower off and get some clean clothes. Too bad she had already forgotten that she needed to attend to Chuck's bandages before he could change into some clean clothes.

"A little help here? I'm only just a semi-blind cripple recovering from head surgery. Not a big deal, I can find my way around. I wonder if my clothes are in your underwear drawer? Only one way to find out..."

Sarah ran out of the shower with a towel barely covering. "Chuck, so not funny. Let me help you get into the bathroom and get dressed."

As Sarah walked over to help Chuck over to the bathroom, her towel fell. "Shit! Umm Chuck avert your eyes. I'm not ready for you to see me yet."

Chuck, being to ultimate gentlemen and partly blind closed his eyes. "Oh come on, not like I can see the fine details anyway..."

Chuck whispered to himself so Sarah wouldn't hear. "Even though I wish I could see more of those big-"

"What was that Chuck? Care to share that with me?" Sarah smiled to herself. _I knew he wasn't that big of a prude. _

Sarah found some stray clothes and quickly got back to helping Chuck. "Is it safe? Can I open?"

"Yes, you can open. Thank you Chuck. I can always count on you to be the noble gentleman can't I?" She smiled at him.

"Why of course you can, but not for long." He gave her a little show of the Bartowski Eyebrow Dance, "Now, how about you help me to the bathroom. I need to take care of some business."

So Sarah helped Chuck get dressed and ready for the day. She attended to his bandages and unhooked his IV. Sarah felt like she was back in school. It felt good. It felt right. Although it was tiring, she felt like she was finally making the world a better place by helping Chuck recover. After getting ready, Sarah helped Chuck downstairs and into the car.

"Sarah, even though I can't see very well, I'm almost 100% sure those police sirens and lights aren't going to go away unless you pull over."

"Can't get anything passed you now can I? Don't worry, I have my CIA badge. It's like a get-out-of-jail-free pass. I can speed as much as I want as long as it is a matter of national security."

"Hmm, is that your big secret. Because I have been trying to figure it out why you're always early to dinners at Ellie's. Now I get it. You're are always early since you just speed! This makes so much more sense!" Chuck was having fun poking at Sarah.

For the first time in her life, Sarah didn't mind allowing him to poke at her. _No, I'm early because I want to be with you and I can't live a moment without you. I'm early because I go crazy living alone without anyone to talk to._ "Since you are feeling well enough to ask me why I'm never late, do you have one question that you are dying to ask me? One question, about my past, about my life, about my family, about missions?

Chuck was going ask her something, he was just surprised at what she was saying. _Was Sarah actually letting me ask her anything? The last time she was open, I said I didn't need to know. Now, after everything with Bryce, the new Intersect, and the Ring, I wonder if she really knows what she is getting into. Only one way to find out._

"OK, I thought hard and long about my one question. I've been trying to figure out the answer for the longest time but I just can't put it together. Here it is, what made you, a beautiful, sexy, drop-dead-gorgeous, highly intelligent, CIA government assassin want to be with me, a quirky nerd-boy with a computer stuck in his brain that works at the Nerd Herd desk at a Buymore? I know guys like me never truly get girls that look like you. I want you to give me a totally honest answer, OK?"

Sarah didn't know what to say. _How can I explain this to him without getting in deep shit with the CIA? Well if the shit is going to hit the fan, why not throw it hard? I don't care about them. I only care about Chuck and his family. _"Well Chuck, I am going to be totally open with you. At my high school reunion, you remember how they all thought of me as a loner, the girl everyone could tease and make fun of?"

He nodded, "Yea, I remember."

"At heart I am just like you. I was the brainiac that always did her homework, never cheated, and always told the truth. The CIA created Agent Sarah Walker. The Agent Walker that will do anything to complete a mission, that will lie as much as she needs, that will shoot now and explain later. You have been able to bring out the Sarah. The girl that cares about people, the girl that wants to make the world a better place. You have been able to pull out the girl that is able to love. For that Chuck, I am eternally grateful." She reached with one hand and found his. She squeezed his hand to show how much he means to her. She turned and gazed into his eyes only for a quick second because she was driving, but the point got to Chuck loud and clear. _I love you Chuck Bartowski._

"Wow. Sarah, this is incredible. I never really pictured you like that. So you were pretty much just like me before the CIA got to you."

"Yep. That night when you said my biggest secret was that I just had a normal high school experience was dead on. I wasn't able to tell you that it was true because I was too insecure with my feelings. You had hit it too close to home. But now, I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, the weight of the world is off my shoulders. I can talk freely with you because you know the real me."

Sarah and Chuck were as happy as they could be. They were with each other. Chuck loved Sarah and Sarah loved Chuck. They just needed to admit it to each other consciously. If only they knew that their best times were going to be interrupted by a bunch of ruthless terrorists.

**South L.A.**

**Warehouse**

**Unknown Address**

"What do you mean you can't find them?"

"Boss, I checked all the records. I can't find a 'Carmichael' anywhere."

The 'Boss' was getting annoyed with his team. They had received information about the Intersect over 35 hours ago.

The 'Boss' started speaking to all him men "You find the Intersect or you're dead. That's it. I want him alive in my possession within 48 hours. The Director has some big plans for one Charles Carmichael. You get that?"

"Yes sir." All the men saluted the 'Boss' and left the warehouse to find the Intersect. The team had no idea what they were in store for. Each man had no idea they would have to battle the United States' best agents to get their hands on the Intersect.

_**End of Chapter 2**_

A/N: Thank you everyone that review chapter one! Reviews made writing these so much easier. Any recommendations or comments about the story are gladly accepted. Again, I don't own Chuck but if I did I would have Jeffster play at Comic-Con. Thanks for reading, happy reviewing!


	3. A Battle From Within

Previously on Chuck Versus the Outback:

"Wow. Sarah, this is incredible. I never really pictured you like that. So you were pretty much just like me before the CIA got to you."

"Yep. That night when you said my biggest secret was that I just had a normal high school experience was dead on. I wasn't able to tell you that it was true because I was too insecure with my feelings. You had hit it too close to home. But now, I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, the weight of the world is off my shoulders. I can talk freely with you because you know the real me."

Sarah and Chuck were as happy as they could be. They were with each-other. Chuck loved Sarah and Sarah loved Chuck. They just needed to admit it to each-other consciously. If only they knew that their best times were going to be interrupted by a bunch of ruthless terrorists.

**Warehouse-Unknown Address**

"Yes sir." All the men saluted the 'Boss' and left the warehouse to find the Intersect. No one had any idea what they were in store for. Each man had no idea they would have to battle the United States' best agents to get their hands on the Intersect.

_Chapter 3: A Battle from Within_

**Echo Park Apartment Complex**

**Los Angeles, California**

**May 3, 2009**

Chuck and Sarah finally arrived at the apartment complex around eight in the morning. They walked up to Casey's door hand-in-hand. He knocked on the door and waited for Casey to open. Sarah squeezed his hand to show her support for him in anything where the government is concerned.

She looked over at him, "Chuck, don't be nervous. I'm right here with you. It'll all be OK."

Just before Casey came to the door Chuck looked at Sarah, and gave her a smile that would brighten anyone's day.

"Glad you two found the time to stop by. I know that the terrorists have been waiting for you to come back. Why don't you come in?" Casey was pulling at them. He knew what was going on with their 'cover'. For the first time in a while, John Casey didn't mind breaking a few rules if it meant he would be able to see two people completely and utterly in love. When he saw the two together, it renewed his reasoning for being a spy._ You are helping people like that, people who need each other just to live._

Chuck took Sarah's hand and guided her in. He looked around at Casey's apartment. He felt some weird vibes._ It almost seems like he was relaxing last night? Half-empty bottle of scotch and an empty cigar box? He is one strange man. _While he was stepping in, he decided he had to fire back at Casey, "Well, lets just get this over with? I have a horrible headache as it is and I know you need to spend your precious time tending to your bonsai."

Casey grunted as he set up the computer for the videoconference with a certain angry General Beckman.

General D. Beckman seemed to be disturbed by the mission details that she had received from Agent Casey, "Are you telling me that the Intersect can teach the body how to do certain things, say Kung-Fu?"

"Yes, ma'am. Bartowski proved that theory when he uploaded the new Intersect."

Chuck glared over at him but wasn't in any condition to try to talk to the General. He knew that he was in trouble. He knew that he would probably be sent to a hole in the ground because he was too unpredictable in the field. He just wished that the General tried to have a heart. _What am I thinking, the General being nice? Never._

"Mr. Bartowski, since you seem to be out-of-commission due to your injuries, I am ordering you to-"

She was interrupted by a flailing Agent Walker, "Ma'am. He is too valuable to be sent to a bunker. We have been able to take down Fulcrum, and this new 'Ring' threat should be about the same."

"Well, Agent Walker, if you had let me finished what I was saying," she paused to stare at Sarah showing that she did not approve of her butting in, "I am ordering Mr. Bartowski into a 24-hour protective detail. I want either you," signaling Casey, "or you," signaling Sarah, "to be with Mr. Bartowski at all times. I feel the current environment in which the team has been operating in is the reason for your success. Once Mr. Bartowski is in better health, I will inform you all of what will happen next. That is all." And with that, the television screen went black.

"Well that was fun as always. She wasn't as grumpy as I thought she was going to be. Maybe she had a good night?"

"Shut it Bartowski."

Casey made sure that the connection to Beckman was cut and then turned off all the listening devices and electronic monitoring systems that were around, "OK, his is how things are going to go down. Bartowski, Walker, you two will live with each other at Chuck's place until we find a decent apartment. Got that so far?"

Both nodded 'yes'. Chuck's eyes were wide in confusion and Sarah had put on her poker face. Neither of them knew what was going on.

"Bartowski, you are going to recover from your injuries with the medical assistance from one Agent Walker. Got it?"

Chuck nodded, "But-" and barely got off a word before Casey stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I'm done playing matchmaker with you two. This is the last, let me repeat, LAST time I'm going to help you. As I was saying, Walker and you will live together. Since you will be cohabiting, I will turn off the audio and video monitoring when you are together." _God knows what they'll be doing. I sure as hell don't want to listen to them two go at it. Love: it's for suckers not soldiers. _

"Okay, Casey, what are you really getting at here? Me living with Chuck, no surveillance when we're together...this all seems a little shady to me. What's your motive?" Sarah started at him, trying to get him to let down facade even a little.

"No motive. I am doing this for the team to make sure our missions stay clean and triumphant (Successful probably works better here). If you two being together makes that happen, I will do everything in my power to assist that cause. Right now, you guys need to figure out how living together is going to work. Find a decent apartment today and drop by this afternoon with the 411. I'm going to go clean some guns." After Casey's little speech, he walked to the back of his apartment to find the necessary cleaning materials and vanished.

Chuck and Sarah were left standing in Casey's living room in complete shock. "So...," Chuck tried to introduce some sort of conversation to break the ice, "when do you want to leave to go apartment hunting? I need to check in with Ellie, so how about you meet me at the fountain in fifteen minutes?" Chuck, obviously trying to ease the tension in the room, leaves after he gives Sarah a quick kiss on the cheek.

After Chuck left, Sarah felt weak at the knees and found security in Casey's couch. She couldn't make up her mind. _Was this a good thing for the relationship or was this part of my job that once again ruins my chances with Chuck? How are we going to live together? What am I going to do? Whenever we have to share a bed for cover, we always end up waking up in each-others arms. Next to Chuck in bed, next to him on the couch, next to him all the time! Oy vey, how am I going to be able to contain myself?...Wait, I don't have to! This is going to be awesome!_

She decided to take a quick nap while Chuck was checking in with Ellie. Her eyelids grew heavy as her mind ceased wandering and she let sleep take her.

_Meanwhile..._

Chuck reached the door to his and Ellie's apartment. He felt like he was a kid coming home from college after being gone for months. He felt like this was no longer his home. He felt as if his home only existed were Sarah was; his home was with her. As he opened the door, he heard nothing but silence.

"Ellie? Devon?...It's Chuck. Anyone there?" He walked around the empty apartment to find a note on the table from Ellie. He scrunched his eyes in order to focus on her letter.

_Chuck,_

_Since you were on vacation with Sarah, we thought we might extend our honeymoon a few days so you could have the place to yourself. Devon and I will be back on the 10__th__. We hope you have a good time! Stay safe,_

_-Ellie_

Chuck felt a wave of anxiety pass over him. He wouldn't need to explain his injuries to Ellie or Devon. _This day just keeps on getting better and better!_ After leaving Ellie's note on the table, he walked into his room to grab a night bag and fill it with some clothes.

Once he was finished packing his bag, he felt the need to take a break on his bed and think through the fact that his life was finally starting to move along. _Moving in with Sarah? I don't deserve her. She has done everything and more for me. She takes care of me, protects me, and now she is going to be living with me! Boy am I not regretting uploading the new Intersect. I thought it would totally fuck up my life. Turns out, it's doing the exact opposite. _He takes a moment to thank the one friend who was always looking out for him. He looks up toward the ceiling, "Thanks Bryce. You have always been the best bud. I can't thank you enough. I'll take care of Sarah, I promise."

He got up and began thanking god for this moment. He never thought his life could be this fulfilling. Too bad Chuck had no idea what was coming.

He met up with Sarah at the fountain and they both left in her car to find an apartment that would be their new home.

**Unknown Warehouse**

**South LA, California**

"Well, have you found Mr. Carmichael?" The 'Boss' asked his men.

"No Sir. But, we looked up similar names. Charles, Charlie, and Chuck. With the modified names, we found one Charles Bartowski that fits the description but-"

The 'Boss's' associate was cut off when the 'Boss' himself started lashing out, "But what?! Does he have the Intersect or not? I don't see what is so hard about this assignment. The Ring will only be happy once we have the Intersect then we can begin Operation Lima. What is the problem Agent Newman?"

Agent Newman, a newer recruit to the 'Ring', stood at about 5'10. He had jet-black hair that was slicked back. He was evidently nervous about this assignment and did not want to disappoint the 'Ring' because everyone knew what happened when you failed. The agent would either disappear, or be found dead due to a nasty suicide. "Sir, the man we found worked at the Burbank Buymore as a Nerd Herd Supervisor. There is no way that such a low life would be involved with anything related to the Intersect."

"You have a point Agent. Still, if he is the Intersect, we will have missed out our chance. I want you and another newbie to task a surveillance team. See if there is anything out of the ordinary. Report back to me in twelve hours. Dismissed."

The men saluted the 'Boss' and left to begin their assignment. Agent Newman and his partner, Agent Folds, had to find out everything about Charles Bartowski or else they would be one of many lost to the justification of the 'Ring'.

**Los Angeles Freeways**

**Late Afternoon**

Chuck was exhausted from the extensive apartment hunt conducted by the CIA's finest, Sarah Walker. He and Sarah had visited at least 25 suitable apartments in his view, but none of them were acceptable for Sarah.

Sarah Walker wanted the perfect new home for her and Chuck. It wasn't just any apartment, it had to be the place where their relationship would be able to grow and flourish into something real and possibly concrete. She wanted to find a place where the spy world would be forced to wait outside, only reality would be allowed inside.

"Come on Sarah, the last five were perfect, and I would be able to afford them too."

"Chuck, it's not about the money, or the number of bathrooms or even the state of the kitchen. I want it to be perfect."

"Alright, one last look and then I'm done for the day. OK?"

"Deal. This last one I think you will find acceptable."

After about a half hour of excessive speeding on Sarah's behalf and some girlish squeals on Chuck's behalf, Sarah pointed the car off the highway and into the suburb of Huntington Park.

Huntington Park was situated about situated about twenty-five minutes from the heart of LA. It seemed to be in the vicinity of everything. Close to the Santa Monica Bay, freeways, and not too far from Ellie's. Sarah had once pictured herself living in this type of neighborhood. Street shops and markets selling the day's freshest fruits, meats, and flowers. This was where she wanted her new home to be, their new home to be.

As Sarah pulled up to the apartment complex, she had to lightly nudge Chuck. He had fallen asleep listening to the soft roars of the Porsche.

"Chuck, wake up. We're here." She nudged his shoulder more forcefully. "Chuck!"

His eyes opened and took a moment to familiarize himself with his environment. "Where are we? This places looks nice, but I don't think I would be able to keep up the rent for more than three weeks." He got out of the car, and walked with Sarah up to the open house.

The pair walked into the apartment. To say it was sensational would be an understatement. There was plenty of space for Chuck's various electronic devices, Sarah's vast array of weaponry, and Casey's certain need for surveillance gizmos. The kitchen was small but with the lack of skill that Chuck and Sarah possessed it would be no problem. The apartment screamed 'make me your new home'.

Once Chuck and Sarah finished looking around they knew it was exactly what they were looking for. Chuck leaned toward Sarah as they walked back to the front of the apartment, "I think this is it, this is the one. What do you think?"

"Chuck, I think we found our new home." Sarah smiled at Chuck and felt at ease for the first time in a long time.

Sarah talked to the realtor and Chuck stood by her. "Alright Ms. Walker and Mr. Bartowski, just sign these forms and it's all yours."

The couple signed with trembling hands. "Here are your keys, garage passes, and my card if you have any questions or problems whatsoever."

Chuck went to shake the women's hand, "Thank you very much Ms. Horus. We really appreciate this. I'll make sure I put in a good word for you back at your firm."

The realtor left the pair in the empty apartment. Chuck reached for Sarah's hand and squeezed it, "You ready for this? We don't have to move in this week. Take your time adjusting, I'm not going to push you into this."

She turned to him and gazed into his eyes, "I have never been so ready for anything else in my life. In my opinion, we can't move in soon enough." She pressed her lips into his for what was supposed to be a quick 'thank-you' kiss but quickly turned into a 'get-a-room' kiss.

Chuck was about to back off when he felt the electric shock of her tongue dancing with this. _There is no way I'm backing off of this._ He gave the kiss his all, which was plenty for Sarah's desire. He started feeling lightheaded after what seemed like a lifetime but was actually only a few minutes. "Uh...Sarah maybe we should wait until I can last a little longer, you know until I got more stamina?"

Sarah hadn't realized what he was saying until he started leaning into her shoulder. "Of course. Let me help you down to the car and you can nap on the way back to Casey's." _That boy needs to drink some milk! He is going to need his stamina when we break in this apartment...Bad Sarah! That is your asset you're thinking about...I wasn't thinking about his brain, I was thinking about his _other_ asset._ Sarah seemed to get caught up in the arguments of her subconscious. The Sarah and the Agent Walker.

"Sarah, earth to Sarah." Chuck was trying to find either the agent or the woman in Sarah Walker. He really just needed someone to help him to the car. "Care to help the crip to the car?"

"Yea, sorry about that. Lost in thought I guess. Let me grab my purse and we'll be off."

A few minutes later, Sarah found herself in the warmth of her prized Porsche. Chuck was to her right, sound asleep. She was trying to find an intermediate point between the two personas she entailed the cold, emotionally cutoff, trained CIA assassin and the emotionally awkward, nerdy, warm woman. She decided for the time being she would be the best mix of both. As she was regaining her bearings, Sarah noticed the strange tail behind her car. She grabbed her phone and hit the first person she could think of, Casey.

"Casey, secure."

"Walker, secure."

"What gives? I was enjoying a nice day to myself."

"Casey, there is some vehicle tailing me. Plate # EUT-293. I need you to run it and find out who it belongs to."

"You sure? Maybe it's some perv or something-"

"Casey, I'm serious. Chuck is asleep next to me. We found an apartment and he's exhausted from all the days activities. I can lose the tail but I need all the info I can get once I get to your place."

"You got it," he paused for a moment contemplating whether he wanted to find out or not._ Hell with it_. After a slight moment, Casey asked with a softer more genuine tone, "Sarah, you find a nice place? Somewhere that you both can do whatever you need to do?"

"Yeah John. I found my new home."

"Alright," he said back in his usual low-grunt voice, "get here as soon as you can. We need all the time we can get before the briefing tonight. Casey out."

"You got it. Walker out." She considered waking up Chuck to tell him to prepare himself for a car chase, but she couldn't wake him up, disturb his slumber, mess up those perfect ringlets of hair. She decided against waking him up and instead she leaned over and tightened his seatbelt nearly cutting off his circulation. She couldn't afford, no she couldn't bear seeing him get hurt again. Not after what happened after the wedding. She would have to use all her training to lose the tail and somehow at least keep Chuck safe.

The van behind the Porsche started inching its way closer and closer, so Sarah recalled her training from the Academy, Tactical and Defensive Driving 101. She floored the accelerator of the car and swerved between the cars and trucks of the heavy evening LA rush hour.

Sarah looked out the back to see if the tail was gone, it was not. _Damn, whoever this is isn't as bad as I thought. Looks like we are going into the triple digits!_ She shifted the car into the highest gear and thrust the gas down to the floor. As she gave the car gas, she looked over at Chuck, who was still sleeping like a baby in the passenger's seat, "Hold on Chuck, it's going to be a bumpy ride!"

The driver of the van behind Chuck and Sarah noticed the high skill level of the driver. "Agent Folds, copy down the plate ID and disengage. Whoever the driver is a pro and will most likely get away before you are able to make contact."

Agent Newman watched his men follow his directions and after a few moments the van slowed down back to the normal speed of traffic while the midnight blue Porsche raced through traffic.

Sarah checked the status of the tail and was completely surprised to see that they backed off. She immediately grabbed her phone and dialed Casey's number.

"Casey, secure."

"Walker, secure. The tail backed off. What is the status of your query?"

"Stolen. But I did manage to get into the traffic camera system and catch the faces of the driver and passenger. They were suited up in tac gear. Looks like Team Casey is back in action."

"Team Casey? Please, lets just stick with Team Bartowski. I'll be at your place in a few minutes. Chuck is still sleeping so he'll be fine to take a look at the pictures and let's hope he flashes."

"No need to bunch up your panties, Walker. See you in a few, Casey out."

"Walker out." Sarah continued to pull the car down to a safe speed and arrived at Casey's in a matter of minutes.

**Casey's Apartment**

**Early Evening**

Sarah pulled into the parking space in front of the apartment complex. She didn't want to disturb Chuck's peaceful slumber. She leaned over to him and lightly brushed her fingers through his hair. Chuck stirred, but still didn't wake.

She was forced to take a more direct approach. She leaned over and gently pressed her lips onto his. She saw his eyes open and react to her kiss. She backed off after a few moments, "Hey there sleeping beauty. We have a briefing in a few minutes. You okay?"

"Never better. Say, if I were woken up like that everyday, I wouldn't mind working for the government." He smiled at her and reached for the door handle.

They dismounted from the car, walking slowly in hand to Casey's door. Chuck didn't need to knock, Casey saw them coming from the window.

He opened the door and motioned for the pair to come in, "Well, if it isn't my two most favorite goons, Chuck, Walker," he nodded accordingly to both and showed them in. He leaned to Sarah and whispered, "The briefing just started. Beckman is a little pissed off that you and lover-boy are late. I informed her that you will be moving in with Bartowski and I reiterated that you weren't compromised so no need to go all Agent Walker on me or Bartowski."

"Thanks John."

"Just doing my job," Casey replied and then grunted. The team walked to his living room where a ticked General Beckman waited.

"Agent Walker, how it is possible for you to not have seen the tail earlier? Lately you have been slacking on your duties. Please explain yourself."

Sarah tensed up a bit then quickly set her agent face in place, "Ma'am, I was traveling with the asset searching for an apartment. Chuck felt lightheaded so my first priority was to make sure that he did not fall ill. It was when I felt that the asset was secure in the car when I discovered the tail."

"Very well Agent Walker. For now, please take more precautions with Mr. Bartowski. We cannot afford anyone taking him-"

Chuck noticed that they were talking about him as if he were an object, "General, you do realize that I am right here?" Chuck made the decision to stand up for Sarah since she had done the same for him for the past two years, "Agent Walker did her job in making sure I was safe. She lost the tail in expert time and yet you still seem to berate her?"

Casey saw the fire in Chuck's eyes; he was standing up for his girl. He couldn't blame him, but he could try to avoid WW3 from erupting in his living room. He looked over to Chuck, "Chuck, calm down now. No need to get defensive."

"Casey, I think there is a need. You and the General do not value Agent Walker's work, as you should. She has done everything and beyond to protect me AND the new Intersect." He looked up at the screen and stared the General down.

"Mr. Bartowski, if you will please refrain from slowing down this briefing I would greatly appreciate it," she turned her attention to Casey, "now, Agent Casey will you please pass the rest of the information onto your team." She turned back to Chuck, "Mr. Bartowski, the next time you find it necessary to convey your feelings about the team or mission, I would prefer them in writing so I can have an assistant deal with you instead of me because you are wasting my time. Consider yourself on probation. I'm watching you Mr. Bartowski," she turned back to Casey, "That is all." Three pairs of eyes were on the screen when it went blank. Casey, Chuck, and Sarah stood in silence.

Casey was again the first to break the ice, "Well once again, a fabulous briefing. Let's meet oh-nine-hundred in the morning. I for one need the night off. I'm going to ask you both once, scram!" _These two always find a way to screw things up. The General wasn't even that mad! Why did Bartowski need to try to beat the General! Ugh, that kid needs to get his head in the game._

**Casa Bartowski...**

Chuck and Sarah couldn't have left Casey's apartment any faster. They walked across the fountain to Casa Bartowski. Chuck opened the door for Sarah who stomped in.

"Chuck! How could you do that!" Sarah was clearly angry with Chuck. She put on her agent face back in the briefing and never quite took it off. "The General wasn't that mad at me. I could have handled myself with her. Now she is going to beat up on you for every little thing you do. Can you handle that?"

"Sarah, I couldn't let her beat on you like that. I'm your boyfriend. Boyfriends are supposed to stand up for their girlfriends when they are being bullied. The General was unquestionably bullying you."

Sarah was trying to be the voice of reason between the two. She knew that Chuck was just being a friend and standing up for her but it wasn't the schoolyard bully, it was General Beckman. "Chuck, you have to understand. When we are in the room with the General, you can't be Chuck, my boyfriend and my lover; you have to be Agent Bartowski!"

Chuck was taken aback at what she said. _Lover? She loves me! Oh hot damn!_ "You love me?"

"Chuck, that isn't the point here. You have to respect authority. The General is your superior, you can't talk back-"

"Loving me isn't the point! Sarah, I don't care what the General says. You said you love me."

"Yes Chuck. Ok fine. I love you. I have been in love with you since I saw how you stood up for my dad when he was in town-" She was forced to stop talking when a set of lips of a certain Bartowski came crashing down on hers.

Chuck pinned Sarah against the door. He put both his hands on the door. He wasn't going to let her go. He pushed his chest into hers essentially connecting the two.

Sarah reacted to the collision of lips rather quickly. She sensed Chuck's brawny arms keeping her against the door. She felt a tingly sensation when his tongue teased the end of hers. For some reason, Sarah's leg was creeping around Chuck's side pinning him to her. She split her lips from his and made her way to his neck. The heat and passion of the moment initiated a primal response to such an act from the two.

Chucks hand started up the hem of her shirt, roaming into new, yet intoxicatingly exciting territory. He just about had his hands up to her bra to unclip it.

Sarah was following a similar act to Chuck. _Has he been working out?_ Her hands rubbed up and down his chest when her lips rediscovered his. _If this is an injured Chuck, a 100% Chuck will be too much to handle._

The pair continued their dance. Sarah's top was somewhere on the floor as was Chuck's shirt and belt. Sarah's foot was back on the ground and Chuck was pushing them down the hall to his bed. They had waited so long for this, the moment when everything would finally be still, when their two souls would become one. Chuck was lying on the bed with his back to the mattress as Sarah got up.

"Whoa, where are you going? I have plenty of rubbers in the drawer if that's the problems." Chuck was light-headed and very confused at Sarah's movements off him.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom to...umm...freshen up." She left the room with a huge grin on her face. _Agent Walker! What are you doing? Get back in there; you need this as much as he does...Sarah, I can't do it. What if something happens to him? I won't be able to handle it. I'll just go back and tell him it was a mistake...No, Walker you love him. You need him. Without him, you would have broken months ago. Get back in there, and make each other happy._ Sarah looked at herself in the mirror. In a soft whisper she asked, "Who am I? Am I Sarah or am I an Agent? Please God, just tell me which one I should be then this will be easier." She was fighting a war inside. Neither the agent nor the girl would give up in the fight for control over Sarah Walker.

Chuck tried yelling to Sarah, "God Sarah, don't tease me like that! I've been waiting too long for this. Hurry up!"

Back in the bathroom, Sarah was thinking again. _Fine I give up. If this guy means as much to you as he says and you say, go for it. But you might as well flush your career down the toilet because that's what you'll be doing if you go back...Walker, I don't care about the CIA. I don't give a rat's ass about Beckman or the NSA. As long as I have my Chuck, my man, my love I'll live._ She looked up at the mirror one last time before going back she gave herself a little pep talk, "This better be worth it Sam because he is worth it."

She walked back into the room and got on top of Chuck. Chuck leaned up to kiss her, "Sarah, I love you so much it hurts."

"Samantha-"

"What? Is that code for 'you want me to be on top' or something...'cause I'm cool with that."

She smiled and replied in a soft voice, "No, Samantha Lisa Wallace. I was named after my grandmother. My mom's name was Lisa. Chuck...I love you. I have loved you for a while now. I was just so scared to say it...Chuck, I need you to do one more thing for me."

Chuck, still in shock and aw semi-responded, "For my love, anything."

"I need you to-" She bent over and whispered something in his ear with a sinister smile. Chuck's face immediately lit up to a bright shade of red.

"And here I thought you were a good girl..." He captured every essence her with his lips. Things were looking up for Charles Bartowski. Well, maybe if it wasn't for a single knock on the door, then more knocks, and finally a fist pounding on the door, Chuck would have had a very lucky night.

Chuck broke from her, "Do I have to get that?"

Sarah nodded with a sad expression 'yes', "It could be Casey with something from the General."

Chuck mumbled, "What does the government have against me having sex! Whoever that is will regret knocking on the door."

Sarah tried to catch her breath, "Wait, if it is Casey tell him I'll show you the picture of his cloverleaves if he doesn't leave, and if it is Morgan tell him to run. 'Cause I'll be the one killing him since he would have ruined this," moving her hands to represent what they were about to do, "twice in a matter of two weeks!"

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Chuck catching his breath also as he put some clothes back on.

"What, you don't think I saw the crumpled note in the bathroom? Why do you think I was so irritated? I needed that as much as you did, maybe even more."

"Ah-ha...this all makes more sense. I should have just put a tie on the door or something." Chuck left the room and walked to the door. He took a deep breath and opened. _Please, let it be a prank. Dear god, not Morgan, not Morgan..._

_**End of Chapter 3**_

A/N: A big thank you to those who have been reviewing. Another big thank you shout out to kroblues for the editing work. Any comments/concerns/criticisms feel free to send me a PM or write a review! Again, I don't own Chuck but if i did I would have Jeffster perform at Comic-Con. Chapter 4 is in the middle process, it should be up in a few days! Happy Reviewing!


	4. Unwelcomed Doubts

Previously on Chuck Versus the Outback:

Sarah tried to catch her breath, "Wait, if it is Casey tell him I'll show you the picture of his cloverleaves if he doesn't leave, and if it is Morgan tell him to run. 'Cause I'll be the one killing him since he would have ruined this," moving her hands to represent what they were about to do, "twice in a matter of two weeks!"

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Chuck catching his breath also as he put some clothes back on.

"What, you don't think I saw the crumpled note in the bathroom? Why do you think I was so irritated? I needed that as much as you did, maybe even more."

"Ah-ha...this all makes more sense. I should have just put a tie on the door or something." Chuck left the room and walked to the door. He took a deep breath and opened. _Please, let it be a prank. Dear god, not Morgan, not Morgan..._

_Chapter 4: Unwelcomed Doubts_

**Casa Bartowski**

**Los Angeles, California**

**May 3, 2009**

Chuck wished that it was just a dream. No one was actually at the door, and he was still in bed with Sarah. He was finally making love to the love of his life, the woman of his dreams. His life was finally starting to go somewhere. He was done with the Buy More. He got an apartment. He got a car, and he had Sarah by his side.

He slowly opened the door to find, "Casey! W-h-a-t d-o y-o-u w-a-n-t!" _What the hell does Casey want! I'm going to kill him, why me? What I would give for people to let me have one night, one night with my girl!_

"Uh...I hope I wasn't interrupting something?" Casey smirked at Chuck. _Team Casey one, Team Chuck zero!_

"Actually you were!" Chuck was furious. "If you want to know the details of my encounter, I would be happy to go into the finer points at a later date."

"What having trouble getting the bird off the ground? It's OK Bartowski, it was destined to happen-" Even though Casey was a trained professional he didn't see Chuck's fist flying towards his face.

"If you don't leave right now, I am going to make sure that I destroy every inch of your prized Crown Vic, inch by inch and then I'll hack into the California Voter Files and register you as a member of the Green Party."

"You wouldn't dare; you don't have the balls Bartowski-"

Chuck pounded Casey's jaw. He was again who was off guard. "Just you watch. You have five seconds to leave before I take a sledge hammer to your car." _Team Chuck one, Team Casey one. Ha! See who wins now._ "One...two...three...four..."

"Fine Bartowski. Just on the record, revenge is sweet. Revenge is very sweet. You better make sure Walker is watching your back Bartowski." Casey stormed off into the night.

Chuck slammed the door behind him. _That man will be the death of me! Why doesn't anyone want me to get laid!!_ He walked over the couch. He was a little dizzy from the confrontation. Chuck usually never raised his voice to anyone. Even growing up, he rarely shouted and screamed at Ellie. Sure, they fought. All kids fight with their siblings. Chuck Bartowski hadn't hollered like that since he saw Bryce with Jill back at Stanford.

Sarah heard the entire ruckus between Chuck and Casey. She was proud of Chuck for standing his ground. Though, she hadn't seen him this angry before. She wasn't worried about her physical safely, but she was concerned for Chuck. She knew he wanted to show her how much he meant to her. He wanted to relive himself from all the pressure and tension that had been building up for two years.

Sarah decided to put on one of Chuck's shirts and see what was wrong. She assumed he wasn't coming back to bed. As much as she wanted Chuck physically, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if her first time with Chuck was fueled by anger, frustration, and pure cold-blooded rage.

As Sarah tiptoed into the living room, she heard mumbling under his breath, "_I want to be with her. I want to make her a happy woman. These people are always interrupting us, barging in, taking control of the relationship. Is this a sign? Are we not meant for each other? Please god, just give me a sign, give me a sign of what I should do. Please god..." _

Sarah tried to be as quiet as she could. Chuck was mumbling words between outright sobs on the couch. She felt guilty for the problems between Chuck and her. She stepped on a floorboard that just happened to creek._ Just my luck! I might as well try to cheer him up._ Sarah didn't see Chuck react but she followed the light into the room.

_**BOOM!! BWCHOOOM!! BAHHBOOOOM!! **_

Chuck heard the thunder and saw the ensuing lightning from the living room. He thought out loud to himself, "I should see if Sarah's OK." He got up and felt his way down the hall.

Sarah was about past the kitchen when she collided with a tall, lanky, curly-haired man. Chuck walked into Sarah. His momentum pushed her backwards onto the floor. She felt her ankle roll and knee buckle. Unfortunately for Sarah, he landed on top of her. She wasn't expecting the crash even with agent training. Chuck's weight was crushing her shoulder into the floor.

After a slight moment, Chuck realized that he was crushing Sarah. "Oh my god! Sarah are you okay?" He immediately rolled over onto his back. Both he and Sarah were lying on the floor.

"Chuck I'm fine. I think I might have twisted my ankle and my shoulder-" She was panting heavily.

"I should get you to the hospital. Let me just find my phone and the car keys-"

"No, Chuck. Just help me up."

Chuck got up from the floor and bent down to give Sarah a hand up. _How could I have not noticed her walking! I'm such a fool. I hurt her. I hurt Sarah..._

"Chuck...you in there?" She looked up at Chuck who was blaming himself for falling on her. "I don't think I can put weight on it. Will you be able to carry me to the bed?" Sarah thought for a second about what she had just said. _Sarah, he's the one who is hurt more than me. Head surgery, what were you thinking?...Cut it Walker. I just got so wound up with what he was mumbling I didn't even notice him walking straight for me._ Sarah's constant war between the agent and the women was beginning to take a toll on her. It was wearing her down completely.

While Sarah was fighting with herself, Chuck was trying to figure out what to do. He felt so guilty about hurting her. Chuck had assumed she was still in bed. He never considered her to be lurking around the apartment in the dark. _What was she doing walking around anyway?....SHIT! She must have heard the scuffle with Casey and my ramblings...damn it. I always find a way to ruin the moment. I can make this up to her right now._

He had to pep himself up a little before he could lift her. "You can do this Chuck. It's just like picking up a chair. Not a big deal," he whispered.

"Chuck, just give me a hand. You don't have to pick me up-" He lift down and lifted her up into his arms. She put her hands around his neck. Suddenly, everything seemed right. Sarah looked into his eyes, "Is this a good enough sign?" She leaned into him and pressed her lips onto his. The kiss was nothing like before. Gone was the hunger, the need for a companion, and in was the tenderness and utter affection. It wasn't a long kiss, but it spoke. It said how much she loved him, how she wouldn't ever leave.

Though Chuck would have preferred the words, he knew that she wasn't there yet. He was grateful for hearing her proclaim her love. He would ask anymore of her tonight. Well, not much more than she had already done. Chuck broke the kiss after a few seconds and started slowly walking to the room with the love of his life in his arms.

Chuck kicked his door open so he would be able to walk in without further injuring Sarah. He laid her onto the bed. "I'm going to find some matches to light some candles so it isn't so pitch black. I'll be right back."

Sarah nodded in agreement. The scene of candles in his room seemed a little like déjà vu for her. She remembered the night when they had to 'make love'. That was also the same night when Ellie almost died. Things had changed considerably since then. The main change being that she was in Chuck's bed voluntarily without the need to 'secure their cover' since there was no cover anymore.

Chuck came back into the room with some matches and lit up the candles that were around the room. The setting could not have been anymore romantic. No power, no lights, no surveillance. Just the glow of the candle flame. He looked around the room and realized what he had to do. Chuck had gotten his sign for sure. If there was any doubt lingering, it had definitely retreated the back of his mind. _I need to do this. I am Charles Bartowski. I can do anything if I try._ After lighting all the candles, he took off his shirt and pants just leaving his boxers. He trotted over to where Sarah was lying peacefully stomach down on his bed. He knelt next to her and started rubbing her aching shoulder.

"Chuck," Sarah murmured, "you don't need to do that, I'm-" She stopped talking after she felt the sensation of her shoulder. It experienced a numbing sensation from the simple pressure Chuck was applying to her shoulder. "Please don't stop-" She gave into it, allowing him to heal her.

Chuck didn't restrict himself from massaging just her shoulder. He worked his way down her back and eventually down her legs. He worked his way up again and turned her over. He looked into her eyes, "Sarah let me have you." He pushed his lips onto hers slowly and tenderly.

Sarah responded with the oomph that had expedited their last encounter. Her fingers roamed his back and found their way into his hair, disheveling it more than it already was. "Mr. Bartowski, you have had me for a while." That one soft spoken declaration sparked what would be the night Chuck and Sarah really first made love.

Even with Sarah's slight injuries and Chuck's reduced stamina, it was a night they both would remember and try to re-create for the rest of their lives.

**Casa Bartowski**

**May 4, 2009**

That morning, Chuck woke up smelling the sweet scent of vanilla in his nose. He was a little disoriented but quickly surveyed his surroundings. "This better not be a dream, please, not a dream," Chuck mumbled.

He looked over his chin to see Sarah sleeping on his chest. "Thank the lord! It's not a dream!" He quickly wished he hadn't spoken because Sarah immediately stirred.

"Hey there," she said groggily, "sleep OK?"

"Yeah...so...want me to make some food?"

"Funny, the only thing you can make is coffee. I'll make some food while you shower, because you kinda smell."

Chuck gave her a dirty look, "Yea...after a night like that I guess I would smell."

She didn't respond him. She just got up, found a shirt and left the room. _I should have said something to him. Damn it! I gotta go back._

Chuck thought to himself. _Great, she isn't even going to acknowledge the fact we had sex last night. What was I thinking, this is going too fast for her._

Sarah quickly re-entered the room. "Uh...I forgot something." She rolled over him and kissed him powerfully and passionately.

"Wow." Chuck was in shock from the random display of affection from Sarah, although he didn't mind.

"Now go get in the shower smelly." Sarah playfully slapped his arm and stepped out of the room and walked into the kitchen to find some food and start up a pot of hot coffee. She was starving after the intense night she had had and couldn't help but reflect on what had happened. _To think I waited as long as I did, I didn't know what I was missing. Woww when he did that thing with his hips...Walker, you done talking about Chuck like he is meat? He was gentle and so powerful, you wish you could appreciate it...Why don't you shove it Sarah?_ Once again, Sarah's inner battle was fighting out an all out war.

While Chuck was in the bathroom, he couldn't help recall last night's adventures._ If I could have anything in the world, it would be to live like that all the time! The way everything just connected; I never really thought we had much chemistry, but now I'm like wow!_ He looked into the mirror with a glow on his face and announced in a Awesome-like voice, "Well done Charles. Did good last night. You're aces Charles. Aces." He found some stray clothes and slipped them on.

Chuck strolled into the kitchen finding Sarah in deep thought. He wondered what her 'deal' was. _I hope she isn't trying to compare me to other people. Oh god, that would be just terrible! Why wasn't she saying anything other than 'you smell'?_ He thought he would try to surprise Sarah in the kitchen. The only way he would be able to pull this off would be if he used all of his spy knowledge to lurk around.

"Chuck, I know you're there. Who do you take me for? A rookie spy?" Sarah caught him trying to conceal himself under the countertop.

He revealed himself once he figured he had been made, or when Sarah spotted him. "One day I'm going to do it Miss Walker, and then you'll be the rookie." He smiled at her warmly, "now, where is this coffee I smell?"

She poured him a cup and put in the perfect amount of sugar for his liking. He handed it to him. He smiled back contently. They tried conversing in nonsense small talk, but both knew they were ignoring the ever-growing elephant in the room. Last night.

Sarah decided she would try broaching the subject when they were broke actually awake to respond rationally with her new found confidence, "Uh...so last night...that was..." She tried to think of one word that would display and illustrate her serenity, "it was...uh...well mind-blowing." She tried not to blush that much after her confession.

Chuck, on the other hand, was not worried that much about blushing. He didn't care if Sarah knew that he was happy. He had been worried that he had disappointed her because she had high expectations. Now, he was worried that he wouldn't be able to contain his joy and bliss. "Really? So...how would you compare it to...uhh-"

Sarah knew he would be asking this, she didn't expect it this soon, "to Bryce?"

He nodded, "Is that too personal to respond to? I'll understand if you take the fifth." He tried to smile at her conveying his regret of asking the question. He was embarrassed to even think about it. Who would blame him for asking? He had had a crush on her since the first day she walked into the Buy More. He had always felt like he was second on her list of lovers. Of course he would be asking her to compare him in bed to Bryce.

"No, it's OK. I figured you would be asking eventually. Well here is my answer Mr. Bartowski. It consists of three words. No comparison whatsoever." She saw his face go from a somber expression to one of gratification. She was telling the truth. To Sarah, a single night with Chuck was better than the two years with Bryce. Was it the fact that she and Chuck were making love where with Bryce it was just sex? Absolutely.

Chuck had doubted his so-called 'performance' but after Sarah admitted that he was better than Bryce, he found a new source of courage. Bryce Larkin had always gotten the girls that Chuck was interested in. This new revelation, however, gave Chuck a new sense of hope that would jump-start his life.

Sarah looked up at his face. He looked like a kid that just walked into a candy store. His eyes were wide with excitement and pride. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" she smiled, "Now, go get dressed Mr. Big-Shot. We don't want to be late for the briefing."

Chuck nodded and before he left her to change into some clean clothes walked up to her and pulled her into a deep kiss.

After a moment, they came up for air. "Thank you."

"No Chuck, thank you." She couldn't help but widely grin at him as he walked away. Why did she always feel that Chuck was trying to be Bryce? She thought, more like fought with herself. _I don't get it...Of course you wouldn't Walker, don't you remember the Lon Kirk catastrophe? You called Bryce your boyfriend and not even considered Chuck's feelings...Yeah, but that was so long ago, I bet he forgot it...No, he most certainly didn't. How about the second time Bryce came back, you remember that Walker? You were pretty comfortable sucking his face at the Von Hays party? Now, why would he want to be like Bryce?...Um, because he is a good dancer?...Wow Walker, you are more ignorant than I thought. Bryce is the only person who you had let _be_ with you...Oh my god, I never saw that...Of course not! You were too worried about pleasing the CIA and NSA to even consider his feelings. Geez Walker, it only took you six months! Don't let him get away. Tell him that you are in love with _him_ for being Chuck, not for acting like Bryce._

The in fighting in Sarah's head was starting to wear her down. She couldn't stand fighting with herself when Chuck was concerned. She would have to consciously pick a side sooner rather than later. For now, she would try not to fool herself into siding with the agent or the girl.

Chuck and Sarah went in their respective directions to get themselves ready for the nine-o-clock briefing. Chuck hoped that the General wouldn't chew on Sarah anymore than she had the day before. In his mind though, everything seemed a tad different. He finally had sealed the deal with Sarah; he was mighty proud of himself to finally outdo Bryce Larkin at something. He had also finally heard how Sarah felt about him. _She loves me. _He mentally wrote a note to himself to remember that day for the rest of his life. The day Sarah Walker admitted her love and the day he first made true sweet love to her. Chuck found himself daydreaming when he was supposed to be changing into clean clothes since Sarah was in the shower.

She broke his stare, "Hey, you ready? Not going to do anything stupid are you?"

"Yeah I'm ready. Why should I not do anything stupid?"

"Well, for one you'll be on the couch-"

Chuck babbled a response quickly, "Nope, I'm not going say anything stupid. Promise."

Around nine, the duo left Casa Bartowski and strolled over to Casey's for the usual briefing or ass-chewing from Beckman.

**Casey's Apartment**

**Around Nine in the morning**

The team gathered around the screen. They realized things had to go better than yesterday's fallout. Chuck promised Sarah he would be quiet. He didn't want to push his luck. Casey gave the two a mean glare just as the screen lit up. General Beckman seemed to be in a better mood.

"Good morning Team. What is Mr. Bartowski's status?"

Casey decided to let Sarah take this one since she was more familiar with his condition. _Yeah, that's not the only thing she knows. I can't believe the two. I need to get some military grade earplugs if they are going to be doing that every night. I don't think I could take hearing more._

"General," Sarah stared, "Chuck's vision is back to normal. The stitches seem to be healing as are the other bruises on his body," she look a quick stare at Casey. "He has an appointment with the CIA neurologist today that will give us an update on the rest of his condition."

"Agent Casey," she caught him a little off guard.

"Uh...Yes ma'am?"

"What is the status of your search for the drivers of the van that tailed Agent Walker and Mr. Bartowski yesterday?"

"Ma'am, the driver's name is Agent Jacob Folds. He was a CIA Agent before he was supposedly killed while on a mission. We suspect that he actually went rogue for the 'Ring'. The passenger's identity is yet to be found."

"Is Mr. Bartowski's cover still intact? Do they or do they not know the identity of the Intersect?" She was getting frustrated with Casey. Her voice was getting increasingly louder, "Well, Colonel, do you have an answer?"

He was dodging the questions because in reality he didn't know. After his confrontation with Chuck the night before, he got plastered. He felt guilty for ruining Chuck's night so he only thought it was fair if he ruined his own. "I do not believe his cover has been compromised. With that said, do I have your permission to track Agent Folds to see if I can get more information regarding their operation?"

"Yes Colonel. I want you to do the surveillance as soon as possible," she turned to Sarah, "Agent Walker, will you be able to watch Mr. Bartowski while Agent Casey is away?"

Sarah and Chuck's face lit up. They were going to be without Casey, hallelujah! "Yes ma'am. I can assume Chuck's 24 hour protective detail while Agent Casey is completing the reconnaissance mission."

Chuck was trying to hard to keep his promise to Sarah. He wanted to thank the General but he wasn't sure how it would go over and if the couch was really that comfortable. He opted out of saying something to the General. He didn't want to risk it with Sarah. He wanted to show to her that he would follow her directions.

"You have your orders," she pointed to Sarah and Casey, "I want you two to keep a close watch out for possible 'Ring' agents watching the Intersect. Clear?"

"Yes ma'am," seemed to come from both.

"That is all." The screen went black.

"Does she ever say 'have a good day' or at least 'goodbye'? Wouldn't you say that is a little rude?"

"Bartowski, the General doesn't have time for silly formalities. Get over it." Casey turned to Sarah, "Walker, can I assume you can handle him for the day while I'm out?"

Chuck got the joke. He smirked at Casey. He thought his jokes and punches at his and Sarah's 'thing' would stop, but he was wrong.

Sarah gave him an angry glare before responding to his wisecrack, "Yes Casey." She sighed loudly. She was sick of his jokes. One, they were _not_ funny and two, she thought they were hurtful. "Can I talk to you privately?"

Chuck looked confused. "Oh I see how it is," he said sarcastically. He turned to look at Sarah, "I'll me up with you by the fountain?"

"Yeah, It'll only be a few minutes."

Chuck walked out of the room. Sarah followed him to make sure he wouldn't listen to her chat with Casey. Once she was sure he wasn't listening, she turned back to Casey.

"I assume you know what I wanted to chat about?" She gave him a dirty look.

"Look, if it's about last night it was supposed to be a-"

"A joke right? Because you think this is all some sort of practical joke. Am I right?"

Casey kept his silence. Sarah got her answer, "This is no joke. I don't get you. You help Chuck and I be together and then you go messing with his head. Do you even care? Are you so cold-hearted that you will make it seem like you care and then totally fuck it up in the end?!" Sarah was screaming at him. She had bottled up all this anger and frustration. It wasn't Casey who she was really mad at. She was mad at the whole establishment that frowned upon her relationship, no, her partnership with Chuck, and most of all herself.

"Look, Sarah...it's not what it seems like...I just was having a little fun-" Casey tried to get a few words in before Sarah verbally attacked him again.

"Fun? You think it's fun making people feel like shit? You think it's fun ruining people's life? I am going to ask you nicely only once. Will you stop screwing with Chuck?"

Casey stared at her, trying not to give in to her. If you had stared down John Casey a month ago, he wouldn't have cracked. Now, after the Chuck fiasco and the new 'Ring' he was easier to crack than a stale cracker. "Fine, Walker. You have a deal. My deal with you still stands. Mess up the mission and I out you both to the General."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Sarah smirked at Casey and put out her hand. "A shake to seal the deal?"

Casey shook her hand and then he pushed her out of his apartment. He didn't want to deal with these two anymore. They had conned him into breaking the rules and not having any fun doing it!

Sarah greeted Chuck in the courtyard. "Hi." She sat down next to him at the fountain.

"Hey, what did you guys talk about?"

"Uh...just about some stuff...it doesn't really matter. It's all taken care of."

Chuck didn't really believe her. He knew it had something to do with their 'thing' so he wouldn't push her to tell him. He was happy with what he was getting. "Ok...so we should probably leave for the doctors?"

"Yea, and then I figured we could stop by my place to start boxing up stuff? I don't have much so it won't take long."

"Sure, that sounds fine," Chuck looked a little skeptical about his next question. He knew she might not be able to answer it but it was worth the shot, "Sarah." His face turned deadly serious, "Are those guys, Folds and the other man, are they trying to kill me?"

Sarah's face went blank. How was she supposed to answer his question? How could she tell him that his life would always be in danger? "Chuck, you are safe with me. There is no need to worry."

"You didn't answer my question, are they trying to kill me or just kidnap me?" He looked at her wanting the agent's answer not the girl's answer.

"Chuck, they will not stop until they find you. But, we have to make sure you are safe at all times. That's one of the reasons we are moving into that new apartment."

"There were other reasons?" He looked up at her with a cheerful smile.

"Don't push your luck Mister. Now let's get to this appointment.

**CIA Medical Facility**

**Los Angeles, California**

Chuck and Sarah waited inside the room for the doctor. Sarah didn't know if Chuck would flash on him or if the doctor was any good. Chuck hoped that he would at least flash on him so he would be sure he wasn't rogue or anything.

The door knob turned. "You must be Charles Bartowski. My name is Doctor Sheppard." The doctor continued walking into the room. He was a bit startled to see another person in the room, "And you are..."

"Agent Sarah Walker of the CIA, sir. I'm Chuck's handler."

"I see. Well nice to meet you Agent Walker and Mr. Bartowski. Now let me take a look at your charts."

The doctor took a moment to look over Chuck's medical history. He noticed the few times Chuck had been ill. There were a few things that stood out, normal surgeries and major procedures. At age 8, Chuck had his tonsils taken out. When Chuck was 16, he was admitted to the hospital for stab wounds. During his Stanford years, he was admitted and stayed in the hospital for a week with Appendicitis. The strangest was the record of an Australian hospital. He stayed in at Royal Darwin Hospital for a little less than a week.

"Mr. Bartowski, I'm going to take out the stitches in your forehead now. It will not be painful. OK?"

"Yea, sure thing Doc. But I do have a low pain threshold, so I may squirm a little."

"I saw that noted in your file. There are a few one thing I wish to talk to you about. But first, lets get these stitches out."

The doctor continued to get the kit and take the stitches. As warned, Chuck squirmed like a little kid getting a shot. He didn't cry, but Sarah saw the pain on his face. She held his hand, which comforted him a little. He was squeezing her hand hard while the doctor was pulling out the stitches. Sarah thought he was cutting off her circulation. But by the time her concerns were forming, the doctor finished. Chuck never let go of her hand, but he did stop squeezing so hard.

"Mr. Bartowski, your file notes that you spent some time in Royal Darwin Hospital. Is that correct?"

"Yea, that's where I got the stitches. Is there something wrong?"

"You were assigned to me by General Beckman. We're old friends. She briefed me on your situation. The unwelcomed guests you have been attracting?"

"Oh, yeah..."

"Doctor Sheppard, is there a point to this?" Sarah didn't want to spend her day in the place she hated most. She remembered times when she would wake up in the hospital alone after being tortured or injured.

He turned to Sarah, "Agent Walker, did you make sure the hospital was secure?"

"Yes, of course. My partner, Colonel John Casey of the NSA took care of security."

"Well, being a retired agent and all, I feel it is some common professional courtesy to tell you that it was in fact not secure. One of the nurses seems to be linked to a domestic terrorist organization."

The look on Sarah's face showed her emotions for once. She was scared. It had been her and Casey's fault that Chuck was being sought after! _See, you let yourself get so caught up in all your emotions you didn't protect your asset!...It's Chuck, he's not my asset. He's my boyfriend!...Yea, you keep thinking like that and he's going to be dead by the time you feel the need to take your so-called relationship to the next level._

Her inner battle was beginning to scare her. Sarah Walker was never really the type to get scared. In all her years as a CIA agent, the fear seemed to make her excel. When most people would back off, Sarah would follow through with her plan even if it risked her life. The new revelation from the doctor scared the shit out of her.

"Doctor, what does this mean?" Chuck was not only concerned about his safety but also Sarah's self-esteem. He knew this would certainly shrink it.

"Well Mr. Bartowski, it doesn't mean anything." He turned back facing Sarah, "Agent Walker, hopefully this new piece of intel will assist your situation?"

"Yes sir. Thank you. Was General Beckman aware of your findings?"

"No, I just figured it out when I saw his medical record." He swiveled back to look at Chuck, "Mr. Bartowski, I have some questions about your medical history."

"Uh...OK? Ask away."

"When you were 16, you were admitted for-"

"Stab wounds." He finished the doctor's sentence. He knew this would be coming up.

Sarah wondered why she wasn't informed of this. Why wasn't this in his CIA/NSA dossier?

"Yes Mr. Bartowski, I just wanted to make sure that the information was correct. You know, it isn't the normal thing to find in someone's medical history."

"Well Doctor Sheppard, I am certainly not normal." He looked over at Sarah and gave her a reassuring smile._ I knew she would like that. _

"Mr. Bartowski, I want you to take good care of yourself for now on. Try not to get into too many knife fights? Now if you will excuse, I have to put your new data into the system."

Chuck stood up, "Thank you for your help doctor. It is greatly appreciated." He firmly shook the doctor's hand.

_Who knew a skimpy government asset would have a strong shake?_ The doctor excused himself from the room.

"Well that went well." Chuck was trying to ease up at the atmosphere in the room. He hoped Sarah wouldn't be mad at him. There wasn't really any reason to be. He didn't share his life story with her. He felt in time she would learn everything there was to know about Chuck Bartowski.

"Yea, now let's get back to my place so you can help me box up my stuff." She looked at him quizzically, "Is there anything wrong? You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking. I couldn't be feeling any better. Let's roll..."

After the nurse came back with the official doctor's orders, Chuck and Sarah left the medical facility. The doctor ordered that Chuck take it easy for at least another week before going back to work. Currently, Chuck didn't have a job so that directive wouldn't be hard to follow. The doctor also gave him a prescription for some antibiotics to keep his immune system strong. The only thing that worried Chuck from the doctor's orders was that he was not allowed to have sex until his blood pressure lowered. Chuck hadn't shared the letter with Sarah yet, but he knew she would be mighty disappointed since last night's recreation turned out to be mesmerizing for both of them.

They got in the car and headed off to Sarah's apartment to pack up her stuff.

**Unknown Warehouse**

**South LA, California**

"Agent Newman, what new information did you find out?"

Agent Newman was proud of his work from yesterday. He hadn't found any information about the car's owner, but from the driving it seemed like it was some sort of agent. "We have concluded that Chuck Bartowski's girlfriend or friend is some sort of agent. Sir, I think we may have the wrong guy. We checked his records. He got expelled from Stanford University for cheating, and then worked at the Burbank Buy More for about 6 years. Why would the CIA put their greatest piece of intelligence in the brain of a loser? The only explanation for the driver's skills is that she is just good."

"I am taking your word on this Newman. I want Agent Folds to keep surveillance on Chuck Bartowski's whereabouts. If no new information is found after a week, we can start on another target." The 'Boss' turned to face the group, "This is important. The Ring elders do not take failure lightly. Not only am I putting my neck out on the line in this operation, I am also putting yours out too. Don't fail me."

The men left to go to their respective duties. Agent Folds, a newbie in the Ring was station to survey Chuck Bartowski. The CIA and NSA would later find out that Agent Fold's assignment saved Chuck's life.

**LA Freeways**

**Mid-Day**

Chuck and Sarah sat in the car in silent. Sarah drove, of course, and Chuck sat in the passenger's seat staring out the window looking at other cars.

Chuck was thinking about Ellie. _If the Ring agents were able to tail me, does that mean that Ellie is in danger?_ He needed to get Sarah's opinion on the matter but he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it. He knew what the agent side of her would say, but what he needed now was his girlfriend's opinion. Was his family in real danger?

Sarah was driving and noticed Chuck. He seemed like he was miles away. He didn't speak to her. She had always relied on Chuck to diffuse a tense situation or to break the ice. Sarah was forced to do something to get him out of his 'funk'. She was scared of his reaction to a direct approach so she decided a less direct path towards to do that because the silence was killing her.

She reached over the center console of the car and took Chuck's hand off his leg. She brought it to the center and just held onto it. She started rubbing the top of his hand with her thumb to calm him.

After a few minutes of stop and go traffic on the expressways, she finally took the plunge. "Chuck, you okay? You just seem...I don't know...in another place?"

He didn't look over to her. He knew she was trying to help and he greatly appreciated it. "Just thinking. I'm fine."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He wanted to tell her badly. But how do you tell your CIA handler/lover/girlfriend that you think that she isn't doing a good job protecting your family? Or how about that you think that being the Intersect is going to get your sister and brother-in-law hurt? Chuck knew he had to say something to relax Sarah. He decided to go with something truth if he was ever going to have a real partnership with Sarah. "I've been thinking about what the doctor said. You know, the fact that he figured out the people who were trying to find me by looking at the file for no more than a minute and you and Casey were clueless. I know that you and him were worried about me but it just got me thinking."

Sarah easily figured out the root of the problems. Since the doctor had brought up his medical past, he had been acting strangely._ Duhh Sarah, he is pissed that you guys fucked it up!....No Walker, I think this is deeper. He was admitted for stab wounds. That is serious. That leaves you messed up for a while...Yeah whatever, if I had been in control back in Australia this wouldn't have happened. You are just too scared and afraid to admit it._ "Enough!!" Sarah shouted out.

Chuck was startled by Sarah's exclamation. _What the hell is going on inside her? Do I even want to ask? The answer is 'yes' Charles is you ever want to get to know the real Sarah._ "Sarah, I'm not blaming you or Casey. That's not what I was saying at all. I'm just scared about Ellie. But now, I'm worried more about you. Is everything OK?"

If she was going to have a break down, it wasn't going to be while driving. Sarah didn't respond to anything Chuck was saying.

"Sarah, please talk to me. The only way you can get better is by saying something. If I did something to hurt you, let me know. I can't fix something if you don't tell me. Please?"

Sarah just drove faster and faster to her hotel. By the time they got there, Chuck was more than curious about her behavior. She had not been this evasive since....ever! He was definitely worried. This wasn't something that would go away over night. Chuck had a feeling this was something that would make either a happy or sad ending for him.

**Sarah's Hotel**

**Early Afternoon**

They arrived at the building. Sarah pulled the car into the valet parking and jumped right out. She didn't wait for Chuck. She sprinted right in.

Chuck, on the other hand, was forced to take care of the car and such. He made sure that he got everything out that he needed. He took his time going up to the room. He figured she just needed some privacy. Chuck found some boxes that she could use to pack her stuff. He headed up to her room after a few minutes. When he got to the door, he heard Sarah screaming.

"This is driving me crazy! Why can't I just decide. Agent or girl. Girl or agent. Why can't I just be both!!"

Chuck thought about knocking, but he decided to let Sarah vent.

"I want be with him, but the CIA is always going to get in the way. I want to have a life with him but the Intersect is always going to get in the way. I want the family, the house; I want to be the cool mom in the neighborhood. But the damn CIA! They always ruin everything. Well not for long. Not for long." As she stopped her rambling, Sarah's voice got calmer and quieter.

"Well that's a good sign" Chuck said to himself. As he was putting his hand on the door to knock, he flinched at the sound coming from inside. A single gunshot.

_**End of Chapter 4**_

**A/N:** Sorry about the long delay; I was having some internet problems. Chapter 5 is already in the works so it will likely be up in two days at the latest. Thank you to all of you that have been reviewing and thank you to those that are going to review this chapter. Tell me what you think about it so far, and where you would like to see it go. You might just get your wish answered....

happy reviewing!!


	5. Emotionally Broken Final Chapter

Previously on Chuck Versus the Outback:

They arrived at the building. Sarah pulled the car into the valet parking and jumped right out. She didn't wait for Chuck. She sprinted right in.

Chuck, on the other hand, was forced to take care of the car and such. He made sure that he got everything out that he needed. He took his time going up to the room. He figured she just needed some privacy. Chuck found some boxes that she could use to pack her stuff. He headed up to her room after a few minutes. When he got to the door, he heard Sarah screaming.

"This is driving me crazy! Why can't I just decide. Agent or girl. Girl or agent. Why can't I just be both!!"

Chuck thought about knocking, but he decided to let Sarah vent.

"I want be with him, but the CIA is always going to get in the way. I want to have a life with him but the Intersect is always going to get in the way. I want the family, the house; I want to be the cool mom in the neighborhood. But the damn CIA! They always ruin everything. Well not for long. Not for long." As she stopped her rambling, Sarah's voice got calmer and quieter.

"Well that's a good sign" Chuck said to himself. As he was putting his hand on the door to knock, he flinched at the sound coming from inside. A single gunshot.

Chapter 5: Emotionally Broken (in Sarah's Point-of-View)

**Sarah's Apartment**

**Maison 23 Hotel LA, California**

**May 4, 2009 ~ Early Afternoon**

I knew when Chuck heard the gunshot he would be running in my room. I didn't mean to scare him; I just wanted...I don't even know.

These past few weeks have been hard on me to say the least. I was torn in half. Part of me wanted to give up the CIA and start a real life with Chuck. The other part of me knew that I could never really give up the job. It was all I had ever known. How to manipulate people, how to get them to give up intel, and how to make them miserable. In the process of becoming the best agent though, I made myself miserable.

After the gun went off, he knocked down the door with strength I didn't think he had. He was yelling for me, "Sarah? Sarah where are you? Sarah!!"

I wanted to tell him that I didn't want to kill myself, I just wanted to feel death...You know? I have been tortured, beaten, shot at, and stabbed. I wanted to see my life flash in my eyes. I wanted to know what my life would be summed up to. What I saw scared the shit out of me. I saw that I didn't really have a life. I had been a con girl with my father and then a professional con with the CIA. The life I was living wasn't what I was meant to do. I figured that out the second Chuck came running over to me. I saw how terrified he was, how he couldn't get words out of his mouth because he was so flabbergasted.

I decided I needed to tell him the truth. The whole truth, and nothing but the truth. "Chuck."

He looked into my eyes. I could tell he saw the real me and that scared me. He saw the cold-blooded killer, the manipulate bitch. "Sarah, please talk to me." He picked me up and held me.

I felt like I was finally safe. Even though Chuck may not be physically strong, he emotionally is everything I need. He is strong enough to talk about his feelings. He is able to talk things out without being evasive. "Just hold me."

He tightened his grip on me. I felt his tears being soaked up by my shirt. How could I have done this to him? He deserves so much better. Moments after he tightened his embrace, my eyes opened up like the Hoover dam breaking. Tears poured out. I couldn't control it anymore. I had balled up all my anger, frustration, jealousy, sadness, and every other emotion like I was taught.

When Chuck held me, I couldn't hold it in. "Chuck, I'm so sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for. Sarah, talk to me. What happened?"

"I'm just so...scared. I feel like I'm being ripped in half."

He looked at me. He was obviously confused by what I had said. What is hurting her so bad? Ever since I got hurt she has been weird...weird but great. I don't know what happened. "Sarah, I will always be here for you. I love you, for better or for worse. Please, tell me what's wrong."

"Chuck! I'm a CIA agent. I was taught to ball up all my emotions and set them aside. I just...I can't do it anymore. I need your help." Once I finally admitted I wasn't invincible and that I need some sort of help, my head started to clear up.

"Ok, Ok, calm down." He started rubbing my back. It felt like he was rubbing away all my pain, the years of emotional suffering.

A few minutes had passed by before I was able to stop sobbing. I don't think there were any tears left. It seemed like I had cried enough for ten years of balled up emotions.

He guided me to bed. I wasn't really that tired, but I was emotionally exhausted. He lay next to me for hours. We didn't talk. He held me in his arms and eventually we fell asleep.

**Sarah's Apartment**

**May 5, 2009**

The morning after my breakdown, I decided I would need to make a choice. Resign, get reassigned, or take leave. I told Chuck was getting breakfast for us while instead I made the most important call of my career to the General.

"Beckman, secure"

"Walker, secure"

"What is the matter Agent Walker, I am a very busy person."

"Sorry ma'am. I am requesting to be..." I stop speaking. I didn't know what to say. I had practiced this over and over in my head. I didn't ever think it would be so hard.

"Yes Agent Walker. What is it that you are requesting?"

"Ma'am, a vacation...Don't me wrong, I love what I do. I just need a break. I can still protect Chuck, I would just request that I not be involved in any of the missions."

I had always believed that Beckman was just a narrow-minded witch, but I was wrong. "OK Agent Walker, your request is granted. I am giving you ten days vacation under which you will supervise Mr. Bartowski but will not assist with missions during that time." She looked at me similarly to how Chuck does when he is really concerned, "Agent Walker, I am quite frankly surprised you lasted this long without...needing a vacation."

"Thank you ma'am." I tried to be appreciate towards her but she had really screwed me over for the past two years. What was I supposed to say?

"Agent Walker, during your...vacation, I am giving you permission to discuss your previous missions and details that pertain to them so you will not be in need of a...vacation again. That person may be that a doctor or a friend. We need you in top shape. Report back to me in ten days agent."

"Yes ma'am. And again...." She hung up before I was able to thank her again.

After my conversation with Beckman, I decided to make up a timeline of all my missions and training. I needed to talk about the missions that had been excruciatingly hard for me. The ones that contributed to my...break down.

About an hour later, I came back to my room to find Chuck putting together boxes. He is such a sweetheart. "Hey."

"Hey." He stopped taping up boxes and stared at me. He wanted me to be more open with him, so I decided to take the plunge.

"La Paz."

"Um...is that some sort of rice? Do you want me to make that for dinner?" He looked up at me with a puzzled look.

"No, La Paz Bolivia. That was my first failed mission."

"Oh...do you want to talk about it?"

"God yes."

**Chuck & Sarah's Apartment (Back to Regular Point of View)**

**May 16, 2009 ~ Morning**

Ever since Sarah went on her ten-day vacation, she had been much happier. Once she and Chuck moved into their new place in Huntington Park they developed all sorts of systems to make sure things got done around the apartment.

The first couple of days were rough to say the least. Chuck learned that Sarah wasn't the cleanest roommate. She never picked up her clothes, never helped with the laundry, and never took the dishes out of the dish machine. So, Chuck was forced to take drastic actions. He wouldn't let her cuddle with him.

Once Sarah figured out she had to pick up her slack around the apartment, things went pretty well. When they woke up he took a shower while she made some food. During breakfast, Sarah would tell him about missions that had bothered her and had never really been able to talk about. Since Chuck didn't have a job and had to stay home because of doctor's orders, he and Sarah went on walks during the day. Sometimes they went shopping, which Chuck loathed.

They sometimes got calls from Casey asking for Chuck to do some flashing for him. Chuck obliged and that left Sarah at home. She tried reading some of the books that Chuck had suggested. Sarah wasn't thrilled about Fahrenheit 451 or Stranger in a Strange Land.

She had time to also watch some of Chuck's movies. When she was going through his DVD's, she found his not-so-secret porno stash. That night when Chuck got back, Sarah ripped him a new one. His defense was that they were Morgan's and he was holding onto them for him because his mom was cleaning out his stuff when he moved away with Anna. He also stated that he had more respect for women than that. She had to believe him because it was like Chuck to help out a friend.

At night, they would cuddle and talk about more past missions. Chuck wasn't allowed to have sex since the CIA doctors were still monitoring his blood pressure so most nights they fell asleep in each other's arms.

By the time the tenth day came around, Chuck and Sarah were more relaxed than they had ever been. They didn't have anyone to dress-up for or impress. However, they both knew when the vacation was over, they would be forced to get back to reality. Chuck was the Intersect/Agent-in-Training and Sarah was his protector.

On the eleventh-day, Sarah woke up early to her phone buzzing. _Ugh, what does Beckman want from me at 6:30 in the morning?_ She quickly got out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

"Walker, secure."

"Agent Walker, this is General Beckman. We had a situation regarding Mr. Bartowski. Are you well...rested enough to be put back in the field?"

"Yes ma'am. Chuck has also healed from his injuries so Casey and I will be able to start his training."

"Good Agent Walker. Find Colonel Casey and be ready for a videoconference at oh-eight-hundred hours. Good-day." The General hung up again without giving Sarah a chance to thank her.

Sarah walked back into the bedroom to wake up Chuck. "Chuck" She sat on the bed on combed her fingers through his messy hair. "Come on, it's mission time."

Chuck said some nonsense, half-asleep groans but eventually got up. Sarah made breakfast while Chuck showered. Sarah got ready relatively quickly, only thirty-minutes. One thing Chuck learned from living with Sarah as not to complain about how long she took to get ready because no matter what, they would always be on-time. Chuck and Sarah rushed out of the apartment with just the right amount of time to get over to Casey's for the first briefing for her in tens days, and she couldn't be any happier.

Sarah no longer had the feeling of being ripped in two by her two personalities. She had finally figured out how to be Agent Sarah Walker. She had never trusted anyone her heart has much as she did with Chuck. She finally realized that their relationship was meant to be. There was nothing that could split them apart. There were true soul mates.

_**End of Chapter 5**_

**A/N:** This is the end of the story, but not storyline. With Chuck and Sarah finally together, I felt like it was a good point to end. The sequel will be titled_ Chuck vs. _Agent Training. It should be up in a few days once I get the entire plot figured out. It will pick up where this story ends and sews up some of the plot holes. I want thank the people that have reviewed and especially kroblues for the editing. Once again, I don't own Chuck or the characters. Thanks! Happy Reviewing!


End file.
